A Love From Within
by Christine de Nuit
Summary: After a bitter divorce, Christine moves to Upstate New York. She makes new friends and even lands a job at a music store. And when she finally meets her reclusive boss, sparks fly. Modernday EC. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter one

Hey all, I am back! Health problems are under control and I will hopefully be updating all stories asap. Here's a new one, I've been on a creative streak recently. I have about ten chapters already written, so updates will be much more frequent. Thanks to those who review, I appreciate every single one!

**A Love From Within**

Christine Daae smiled as she stood on the steps of a small victorian house in upstate New York. She turned to the realtor; "I'll take it!" she exclaimed. Sorelli James smiled, "Great! Now let's go back to my office, Ms. Daae, and fill out the paperwork."

She had recently gone through a very bitter divorce and had decided a change of scenary was needed. She had been a singer before her marriage to Raoul de Changy, dabbling in both opera and praise and worship. At the time of her marriage she had been 2nd soprano at the Metropolitan Opera House. She hadn't performed for about five years now, and she knew she must get her neglected voice back to its original beauty. She knew she'd never make it now in Manhattan; she needed time. She had been looking for a new city for a while before settling on Glens Falls.

Glens Falls was a quaint little town with a population around 14,000. Christine had grown up in a small town herself and felt immediately at home. She had just enough money saved up and from the divorce to live comfortably for a couple years. That would be just enough time to restore her voice and make a triumphant return to the Metropolitan Opera.

O O O O O O O O O O O

"Alright, Ms. Daae-"

"Christine, please," she said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She looked around the office. It was small but well furnished, and there was a large window overlooking a pond with ducks. Yes, she was definitely going to love living here.

"Christine, then. The house on Woodlawn Avenue is listed at $97,000," Sorelli said while getting out some forms.

"I noticed some minor damage on the ceiling of the kitchen and on the wall in the dining room," Christine said.

Sorelli made some notes. "Yes, the owner has agreed to pay to have that fixed before closing. The house is also required to pass inspection, and if anything else is amiss, they are willing to pay for that as well."

Christine smiled, "That sounds good! If you don't mind me asking, why is the owner so willing to pay for everything?"

Sorelli looked up. "Well, it's a pretty sad story actually. The original owners built that house about twenty years ago. I believe it was their dream house. The husband was a small business owner and his wife helped him run the shop. They tried for years to have a baby and eventually they were successful. They had a beautiful little girl. She was the sweetest child and everyone who met her absolutely adored her.

"One day the father had just picked her up from school when they were hit by a drunk driver. She was killed instantly. The father broke some ribs, I believe. It was extremely traumatic for her parents. This little girl had been their world. She was only five years old, in her first year of school in kindergarten. The mother passed away about three months after; some say from a broken heart. The father's grief was so extreme that he closed down his shop and locked himself in the house for weeks. The neighbors said they heard his yells of anguish late at night. He moved out about a month after his wife's death."

Christine shook her head. "That's terrible! Oh my Gosh! And these were the original owners?"

Sorelli nodded. "Yes, the woman's brother bought the house about ten years ago. He fixed most of it up as a side project. I believe he resides in Buffalo, but wanted to fix it up in memory of his sister and niece. They had loved their dream house, you see. As you can tell, he didn't quite finish. The house has been empty for about ten years now. I don't think the owner is really seeking to make a big profit."

The room slipped into a thoughtful silence as each woman brooded over the tragic tale. Sorelli was the first to speak up.

"Anyway, I'm sure Mr. Dupont will be quite willing to have the rest fixed. How much would you like to offer initially?"

"I am willing to make an offer of $85,000," she replied.

Sorelli nodded as she filled out the forms.

"Alright, please sign here, here, and here," she pointed. Christine grabbed a pen and signed her name.

"I'll get in touch with the owner and his realtor and we'll see what happens. I have a feeling this will go by very quickly. Hopefully I'll be in touch with you soon!"

Christine smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you, Ms. James. I look forward to your call!"

O O O O O O O O O O O O

Two days later Christine was sitting comfortably in the living room of her new house.

The house was small; it consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and dining room. She had decided to set up her music room in the second bedroom and couldn't wait to get started with voice training.

After moving furniture around and unpacking all day, Christine was exhausted. She hadn't had time to go shopping, so she had picked up a pepperoni pizza at the local pizza place and gone home to watch a movie. She was about thirty minutes into it when the doorbell rang.

'I wonder who that is?' she thought, as she made her way to the door.


	2. Chapter two

Christine opened the door to reveal a petite blonde woman with a large smile and a plate of cookies. 

"Hi! I'm Meg Giry, your new neighbor! I thought I'd come over and meet you; we haven't had anyone living here in forever! Oh, and I brought you some of my world-famous chocolate chip cookies! What's your name, again?" she asked as she stepped into the foyer.

Christine blinked. She quickly recovered before shutting the door.

"My name is Christine Daae. Thanks for bringing these over, I haven't even gone grocery shopping yet," she replied as she took the offered plate. "These smell great!"

Meg laughed. "Well they are world-famous, chica! Oh my God; you're watching Casanova? I love this movie! Heath Ledger is absolutely gorgeous!"

They sat down on the couch and Christine soon realized she had made a new best friend.

O O O O O O O O O O O

They spent the next two hours laughing, sharing stories, and eating cookies and pizza. It had been years since Christine had had this much fun. Her last best friend had been what she would describe as a dissapointment. The movie was soon over and Meg began helping Christine clean up.

"So how old are you? I'm almost twenty-seven, though my mother claims I act like I'm still a teenager." She rolled her eyes.

Christine laughed as she threw the pizza box away, "I'm twenty-six, too."

Meg's eyes grew wide. "Seriously? That is so cool! It's like we're meant to be friends!"

They laughed and went back to the living room.

"My mother is a ballet teacher. I help run her studio. What do you do?" Meg asked.

"Well, I used to be a singer, back before I was married. That was about five years ago. I moved out here to get away from the city and focus on my music again," she replied, twirling a chocolate curl around her finger.

Meg was intrigued."Wow, a singer? What kind of music do you sing?"

"Mainly opera. I worked at the Metropolitan Opera before I got married."

"The Met? That's amazing! I love it there!"

They talked fondly about the opera house before Meg changed the subject to a rather uncomfortable one.

"Now, you say you were there before you got married? Is your husband on a trip for work or something?" Meg asked curiously.

Christine winced as memories filled her head. "Um, no. I'm divorced. Raoul and I... well... we had some problems. But I'm a lot better off now," she replied quietly.

Meg's face grew concerned. "Oh, Christine, I'm sorry. I didn't realize... I'm so stupid! Always asking stupid questions. Maybe I am a teenager. I mean it's obvious that... Well, nevermind. I'm glad you're better." She smiled and pulled Christine in for a hug.

Christine didn't realize how much she had needed that hug.

O O O O O O O O O O O

The next day Christine went into town to buy groceries. Downtown Glens Falls was very picturesque; there were large trees everywhere and small shops sprinkled along the streets. As she drove home she passed a little music shop. She made plans to come back and visit, as well as maybe applying for a small job; it didn't hurt to earn a little extra money.

As she pulled into her driveway she noticed a box on her front porch. She climbed out of the car and went over to investigate.

The box was pink with a large white bow on top, and she noticed little holes on the sides. There was a card as well, and she bent to open it.

_Christine,_

_I'm sorry for bringing up a sore subject last night. I'm very glad you moved in and I'm sure we'll become great friends! Thought you may be a little lonely by yourself, so I got you some company. Enjoy!_

_Meg_

_P.S. It's a girl!_

Christine smiled. Meg was so thoughtful! She had just been thinking about getting a pet. She opened the box to reveal a golden retriever puppy curled up, sound asleep.

"You are so cute!" Christine exclaimed. The puppy looked so peaceful and innocent lying there in the pink box.

She picked her up and hugged her. "I think I'll name you Angel!"


	3. Chapter three

After putting the groceries away, Christine realized she need to get food and supplies for Angel. As she drove towards Downtown, she noticed the little music shop and decided to stop in. 

A little bell tingled as she walked in. She immediately noticed the sheet music section on the far side of the shop. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata played, creating a pleasant air. Musical instruments were scattered everywhere on shelves. Towards the left were a few beautiful pianos, all waiting to be played. On the right was what she supposed to be the main desk. An elderly man was walking towards her, having just left his seat by the cash register.

"Hello there! I'm Daniel Debienne. Is there something I can help you with, Miss?" He extended his hand.

Christine shook it eagerly. "Hi, my name is Christine Daae. I just moved here from Manhattan. I sing opera and was wondering what you had in your collection."

"A singer, eh? Do you play any musical instruments, Ms. Daae?"

Christine smiled. "Christine, please. And yes, I play piano. I was also an oboist in highschool, though I haven't played in a while," she admitted sheepishly.

They began walking towards the sheet music.

"An oboist? My granddaughter is an oboisit! I was always told that oboists were the smartest in the ochestra!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Well then, Mr. Debienne, as a former oboist, I'd have to say I agree!" They laughed.

They reached the shelves and the old man pulled out a few scores

"Alright, Christine. We do have a few opera scores. Have you performed any of these?"

Christine looked through them and they talked about operas and well-known past primadonnas.

O O O O O O O O O O O

A few hours later, the large grandfather clock chimed five. Christine looked up from their conversation; they had been discussing quite animatedly how he, as an avid pianist, was unable to play trombone in tune.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the time? I must be going; I still have some errands to run. Thank you so much, Mr. Debienne! I had a great time!"

He smiled and his eyes twinkled in the light. "The pleasure was all mine, Christine. After all, it isn't often that I get to spend the afternoon with a pleasant young lady, now is it?"

Christine laughed. "I'll have to come back tomorrow! What are your hours?"

"Ten in the morning to six o'clock at night."

"Great! I'll definitely be here at some point, Mr. Debienne," she promised.

"Please, Christine, call me Daniel. And I look forward to it, my dear. If you ever need anything, know that you can always come to me," he said sincerely.

Christine smiled at her new friend. "Thanks, I will."

Then she remembered, "Oh! Actually, I could use your help. I just moved here and I'm looking for a part-time job. I would love to work in this music shop! Do you have any open positions?" she asked eagerly.

His face turned stoic. "While I'd love for you to work here, unfortunately the owner doesn't like to hire new people. Actually, I'm the only employee. He doesn't trust anyone else."

"Oh, I understand," she said dejectedly.

He looked at her crestfallen face. "But..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Perhaps I could talk to him. You see, I'm getting older and it's harder for me to clean up this shop and place things on high shelves. Would you be interested in doing that kind of work?"

Christine's face lit up. "Oh, yes! That would be great!"

He smiled and extended his hand. "Well then, it's settled! You're hired!"

O O O O O O O O O O O

Christine returned home to find a note taped to her door. It was an invitation from Meg to dinner at her place. She fed Angel before taking a quick shower and running over to Meg's.

Dinner was absolutely delicious; Meg was an excellent cook. Christine filled two glasses with water while Meg placed the food on the small lime-green kitchen table. Christine had been in minor shock when she walked into the kitchen. The walls were purple and there was color everywhere. Needless to say, the table fit right in.

"Meg, this is delicious! Did you make this from scratch?" she asked, placing another forkful of pasta in her mouth. Meg nodded as she reached for a piece of bread. "Family recipe. Also a secret recipe, so I unfortunately, I'd have to kill you if I told ya!" They laughed. "But you are always welcome when I make it!" Christine agreed eagerly to that deal.

Dinner was just finishing up when the phone ring. Meg answered and talked for a minute before asking if she could call them back. She blushed and hung up.

"Ooh, who was that?" Christine asked jokingly. They began to clean up the table.

"My boyfriend," replied Meg.

Christine stopped. "Wait, you have a boyfriend? And you didn't tell me? Spill!"

She laughed as Meg began talking rapidly.

O O O O O O O O O O O

"You did WHAT?"

"Please, Sir. She's new to town and needed a part-time job," said Debienne.

The younger man sat down at the desk, obviously agitated, and began rubbing his temple.

"Yes, Debienne, that may as well be. But that does NOT mean she may work here; or for that matter, that you can go around HIRING random people! You know how I feel about hiring people! Especially women!"

The old man looked down and nodded. He did know his employer's feelings andthe reason behind it.

"I know, Sir. But she is very sweet. And very nice. She's knowledgable in music; I had a long discussion with her today. I'm getting old, Sir. I'm not what I used to be. It's hard for me to clean the shop and reach high shelves. It would be nice to have an extra helping hand around the shop."

The younger man sighed dejectedly. "Fine. But if you pull another stunt like this, it will be your job that is terminated! And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, sir! And thank you, you won't regret it."

O O O O O O O O O O O

After an hour of "girl-talk" Christine headed home. As she curled up in bed that night, she couldn't help but be overjoyed at how her new life was turning out.

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! There's been a lot of questioning going on about the price of the house. I'm only seventeen, and while I've moved a lot during the years, I wasn't actually in the room when all the offering and stuff was done. So the small insight I added here was mostly going on what I thought it might be like and the very small amount of research I did on how to buy a house. **

**I diddo research when it came to the house and the price. There is actually a three bedroomhouse in Glens Falls, NY that is on the market for $97,000. That's where I got that from. If you are curious, the link is in my profile. The $85,000 was not the down payment, just so we're clear. Thanks again for your continued support!**


	4. Chapter four

Christine walked into the music shop at 9:30 the next morning dressed in a beautiful blueskirt and blouse. Her brown curls were down and hung nicely about her shoulders. She had taken extra care in her appearance this morning for when she met her employer. She was very thankful that she was given this great job and eager to tell him just that. 

"Christine! You look wonderful! Welcome to your first day! Are you excited?" Debienne smiled.

Christine pulled him in for a friendly hug. "You bet, Daniel! What do I do first?"

Debienne led her to a small closet in the back and then showed her what she would be cleaning.

"When you're done with that, we can take a lunch break and then you can help me stock. Sound good?"

"Yes, Sir!" she saluted him playfully.

Debienne laughed; it was good to have a fellow employee again. Especially one like Christine.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Before she knew it, the clock struck six. Debienne locked the cash register.

"Well then, that's it. Time to go home!" he exclaimed.

Christine walked towards the counter.

"Daniel? Why didn't the boss come in today? Is he sick?"

Debienne shook his head. "No, he just is not one to come in during business hours. He prefers to work behind the scenes."

Christine thought this odd and said so.

"Christine, I cannot vouch for his ways; but I can say he has his reasons."

"Yes, but I should like to at least meet my employer. And thank him for the job. Do you think I could maybe give you a card to give to him? It's the least I can do for all that he's done for me."

Debienne smiled sadly at her innocent features. "Yes, my dear. If you bring something, I shall give it to him for you."

"Thanks!" she replied. "I'll see ya tomorrow, bright and early!" She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Debienne sat down, perplexed at the young woman's spirit.

O O O O O O O O O O O

The next few days went by just as fast. Christine was having the time of her life; she had never worked in a music shop before. When customers weren't there, she would play the piano. Or sometimes Daniel would play and she would sing along. Slowly but surely, she noticed a difference in her voice.

On the twelfth day of her employment, Christine came to work with a card. She presented it to Debienne.

"Please give this to our employer, if you can. I really want him to know how much I appreciate this job."

Debienne put it in his pocket. "I'm sure he will be pleased to receive something from you, my dear."

Christine shook her head. "I don't even know his name! This is crazy!" She threw her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"I know it's odd, Christine. I can only hope that one day you will meet him. I think you'd do him good. And his name is Dumas. Erik Dumas."

Christine didn't speak. 'Dumas,' she thought. 'I wonder who this Erik Dumas is?'

O O O O O O O O O O O

"What is this?"

Debienne sat down in the chair in front of Erik Dumas' desk. He placed Christine's card in front of him.

"A card, from Christine Daae, Sir."

Erik picked it up unamusedly. "Oh? From our newest employee? Why the hell would she send me a card?"

Debienne rolled his eyes. "Because she wants you to know how much she appreciates this job. You know, if you would only come out from your little dwelling long enough, you could meet her and realize what a wonderful person she is. She could really do you good, Sir."

Erik looked up and his eyes became dangerously darker as they narrowed.

"And you, Debienne, should watch your tongue! I have no need to see this woman. I promise she will be given a fair salary and be well provided for. Now did you have something else to say, or do you just like to annoy the hell out of me?"

Debienne stood up. "That's all, Sir. Please think about what I've said."

He turned and left.

Erik rolled his eyes. Debienne was getting too bold for his own good. He was kind to the old man; for they had been through much together. But lately he was getting on his last nerve.

He was about to leave himself when he noticed the card on the edge of his desk. The envelope was bright yellow, a color Erik despised. He opened it with interest though; it had been a long time since someone had thought to send him a card. He admired the neat swirling script as he read:

_Dear Sir,_

_My name is Christine Daae and I am your newest employee. As Daniel has tried to explain to me, I am not able to speak to you directly because you have no wish to even meet me. But I cannot let your kindness go unnoticed._

_I would like to thank you for allowing me the opportunity to work here. I am very well associated with music. My father was a violinist and my mother was a great pianist. They raised me to appreciate music to the fullest. I have worked at the Metropolitan Opera and hope to return there again someday._

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how much I really do appreciate this. I hope that one day we shall meet; and when we do, I will be able to express my thanks in person. Have a wonderful day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Christine Daae_


	5. Chapter five

A few weeks had gone by. It was now October, and Christine had lived in Glens Falls for almost two months. 

Angel had grown bigger and had even learned some new tricks; though she still hadn't mastered a simple 'sit' yet.

Meg and Christine talked every single day. Christine felt lucky to have such a great friend. Her past experiences with supposed best friends had ended horribly. Meg had recently introduced her boyfriend, Patrick, and they gotten along well. The three of them would have dinner and watch a movie every week. While Christine loved spending time with them, sometimes she felt like a definite third wheel. The people of the town were friendly, but she just hadn't met anyone yet. She did occasionally feel self-pity for that; but in truth she was glad she was single. She needed the time to rediscover herself and get past what had occured during her marriage.

Christine was running late to work one day. Angel had decided she didn't like to use the restroom in the chilly October air and much prefered the carpet in the living room as a way of marking her territory. Christine knew she would be late, but couldn't risk a stain on the carpet.

As she rushed into the shop the first thing she noticed was that Daniel did not greet her. In fact, he was nowhere to be found. She searched around frantically for him to no avail. It was then she noticed the note on the counter.

_Christine,_

_Monsieur Debienne suffered a mild heart attack last night around 8 pm. I have taken him to the hospital. He is in stable condition._

_You will have to run the shop by yourself today; I know for a fact you are more than capable of this task. My apologies on the short notice._

_Erik Dumas_

_He is in Room 408 at Glens Falls Hospital, should you wish to visit him._

Christine gasped as she lowered the note to the counter. A heart attack? Poor Daniel! She mentally went through her schedule and decided she would go visit him directly after work.

Of course, this also meant working the shop alone. While she was a little nervous, she was happy more than anything. What an opportunity! Perhaps if she did enough of a good job, this Erik Dumas would actually consent to meeting his employee. This thought filled her mind as she set to work.

O O O O O O O O O O O

In short, Christine's day was awesome. She was her normal cheery and sweet self. The customers were all impressed with her attitude and service. She sold a piano, guitar, and piccolo; as well as fixed an oboe. Apparently those days of band in highschool actually paid off!

It was almost six o'clock when Christine began scrubbing the floors. She had managed both her's and Daniels' job. As she bent to put a rag in the water she began to sing a song her mother had taught her.

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye!_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while_

_Please Promise me you'll try!"_

Her voice drifted throughout the room and she was so caught up that she did not notice a figure enter the door.

Erik stood rooted to the spot. The minute he had gathered the courage to walk into the shop, the most heavenly sound had reached his ears. As he looked to the source of the sound, he discovered a woman with the appearance to match her voice of an angel. She was beautiful in a yellow dress that complimented her slim but well proportioned body. Her long, luxurious curls spilled over her shoulders and chocolate eyes shone from across the room.

He couldn't believe her voice. While it was obvious she had not sung properly for quite some time, it was still much better than most he had heard. He recognized potential when he heard it.

Erik walked forward. "Pardon me, Miss-"

"Oh!" Christine scrambled to get up. Her cheeks blushed a faint pink as she realized he had caught her singing. She threw the rag on the floor before glancing up at the man in front of her. He was tall, with dark hair and a fit body. Even with a suit on, she could tell his muscles were well-toned. His face was handsome; what part you could actually see. Curiously enough there was a white mask on the right side of his face. However Christine knew better than to stare.

"I'm so sorry, Sir! I know we haven't closed yet, but usually customers don't show up this late and... Anyway, my name is Christine. Is there something I can help you with today?"

Erik stood frozen for a moment. She thought he was a customer?

"Mademoiselle Daae, my name is Erik Dumas," he said steadily.

Christine's eyes grew wide as her blush grew deeper.

"Erik Dumas? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know... How is Daniel?" She knew he had probably come to talk to her about the shop, but was too concerned about her friend to wait and see if there was any news.

Erik nodded curtly. "He is doing well. Better than expected. He should be home and back to work in a week or two."

Christine sighed her relief. An idea suddenly came to Erik's mind.

"Ms. Daae... I couldn't help but notice your voice when I walked in. Are you a trained singer?" he asked politely.

Christine nodded. "Yes, Sir. I sang second soprano at the Metropolitan Opera for three years. That was some time ago, however, and I know that my voice has deteriorated some but I hope to-"

"On the contrary, Mademoiselle. Your voice has much potential. I believe with some help, your voice could reach, maybe even surpass, what it once was."

Christine blushed. "Yes, I am hoping to restore it and return to the Met. But I've looked all around since I've come here and I haven't found a voice teacher yet. I may just end up doing it myself."

She began putting away her cleaning supplies.

"Ms. Daae-"

"Please, call me Christine," she interrupted.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Christine, I am a musician and singer myself. Perhaps, if you would like, I could give you voice lessons, no charge. I know I can help your voice reach new heights."

Christine gasped, hardly believing it. "Really? I would love that! When can we start?" she asked excitedly.

Erik's voice remained stern. "I am avaliable on Thursday. Would you be able to stay an extra hour after work? I could teach you here, if you would like."

Christine nodded excitedly. "Oh thank you so much, Mr. Dumas. For everything. The job, lessons... it's too much! I appreciate everything, really I do! Are you sure I can't pay you?"

"No, I cannot accept that," he said.

She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Alright then, see you Thursday, Mr. Dumas!"

"Erik," he replied.

"Erik," she smiled before walking out.

Erik sat down, completely perplexed at what he had just asked her. And even more at her acceptance.

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking this one. Hopefully I will be able to update in the next few days. My parents have taken the cord for my laptop hostage and I'm trying to use the battery wisely. All my chapters are saved on this computer. Chances are I will probably find it before they decide to generously give it back, but this chapter will have to hold you over until I can update again. Thanks again for all your reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time to write them.**


	6. Chapter six

Thursday turned out to be a busy day at the shop. With Debienne still in the hospital, Christine was working both positions. There was also a sale on sheet music, which was selling like hotcakes. It was 5:30 and the shop was still swamped. 

"Alright, who's next?" she asked tiredly.

A young man stepped up to the counter, Fur Elise in hand. "I believe I am," he replied smoothly.

Christine rang it up. "That'll be four dollars, please."

The young man handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change," he said with a smile.

Christine looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Sir, but we aren't allowed to accept tips. Company policy."

In truth, she didn't feel comfortable accepting such a large tip when she had done nothing at all for this man.

"Well then, how about I make that up to you with dinner?"

Christine looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, I don't even know you."

"Oh," he said with a hint of annoyance, as if she should know who he is. "My name is Phillipe Lacroix. I am a prominent figure in the shipping industry."

Christine smiled. "Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, we're closing soon and I need to help the next customer."

"You never answered my question. And what is your name?"

Christine narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I did answer your question, just not with the answer you preferred. And my name is Christine. Now if you would please step aside..."

"Christine. What a beautiful name. Please, have dinner with me. I want to learn more about you, Christine."

"Look, Mr. Lacroix, if you would please-"

"Phillipe, please, lovely Christine."

"Phillipe, then. It is kind of you to offer, but I really must decline. Now would you please step aside?"

"But Christine-"

"I believe the lady said step aside," a dark voice stated.

Christine glanced over to find Erik Dumas glaring darts at Phillipe.

"But I'm Phillipe Lacroix and I'd like to-"

"Honestly, I don't care. Now leave before I kick you out myself!" Erik growled.

Phillipe tripped over himself as he scattered towards the door. "I'll be in touch, Christine!" he said as he picked himself up and left.

Christine sighed before turning to Erik.

"Thanks, I was starting to get anxious there."

"I heard the whole thing. Perhaps with Debienne in the hospital you need someone here for when things like these happen. I'll come in for the next few days."

Christine smiled. "I'd like that."

He nodded and headed towards the back while she finally helped the next customer.

O O O O O O O O O O O

At six o'clock, Christine turned the sign in the window so that it read 'closed'. Just as she was locking the door, Erik appeared.

"Alright, let's start with scales."

He sat down at the finest piano and played a quick warmup as Christine approached. She stood in the curve and opened her mouth to sing.

The lesson was quite enjoyable for both Christine and Erik. Christine felt she was finally reconnecting with her music and old self. Erik merely enjoyed the company of another person; it had been a while. Both were quite disappointed when seven o'clock rolled around.

"Well, Christine, that's enough for today. You did very well, your voice has much potential."

Christine looked into his deep, green eyes. "Thank you, Erik. That was amazing."

Erik coughed. "If you like, we can do this every night after close."

Christine smiled. "That sounds good. I look forward to it."

Erik's lips turned into what can only be described as a very small smile. Christine was surprised for a minute.

"Very well, my dear. I shall see you tomorrow then."

Christine was about to leave when she suddenly turned around.

"Oh no, Erik! I can't do it tomorrow night! I'm sorry!"

Erik felt his heart drop. Of course she wouldn't want to do it every night. Why would anyone want to spend time in his presence?

"Oh, I understand. Perhaps some other time, then?"

Christine walked toward him, never losing eye contact with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Erik, I'm sorry. You see, Friday night is movie night with my neighbor. Tomorrow's my turn; I can't miss it. But I would love to have a lesson everyday after work. I just can't make it on Fridays. Is that alright?" She asked, nervously awaiting his answer.

Erik nodded. "Yes. That will do. Friday is a good day to take off anyway. I'll see you tomorrow at ten."

She smiled. "Alright, Erik! See ya!"

O O O O O O O O

The next day was dinner and a movie night at Christine's house. Patrick couldn't make it so it was just the two of them.

They settled into the living room as Christine popped Legally Blonde into the dvd player.

"So, Christine... you finally met your boss? I was wondering when that guy would come around."

"Yes, he's really nice. A great musician, too. He's giving me voice lessons for free!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Wow, really? That's cool. Is he hot?" she asked, getting straight to the important stuff.

"Meg!" She threw a pillow at her.

"What?" Meg asked innocently.

Christine smiled. "Well, if you must know, he is quite attractive. And I don't think he knows it."

Meg grinned evily. "That's the best kind! All right, chica, give me the stats!"

They weren't even paying attention to the movie as Christine filled Meg in on the important information.

"He's a little over six feet tall. He's got dark hair. Well built. And the most gorgeous green eyes you've ever seen," gushed Christine. She hadn't realized how attracted to him she really was until she began describing him. But he was her boss, not to mention her voice teacher. A definite no.

"I can almost imagine them now," said Meg in a fake dreamy voice.

Christine threw another pillow at her, before glaring at her. She only had one pillow left.

"Hey! What was that for?" Meg asked, clearly annoyed.

"You were the one who asked what he looked like! Don't mock me!" Christine said, only half angry. She had done the same thing to her when Meg described Patrick a few months ago.

Meg glared playfully at her. "Continue."

Christine smiled. "Well-toned body from what I can tell. And it's weird, but he wears a white mask on the right side of his face. He hasn't mentioned it, so I haven't asked."

Meg reached for some chips. "Well, that's hot. Maybe he's a little eccentric or something, but that adds a definite flair of mystery to him." She winked, "And that's sexy."

Christine blushed. "Yeah, I know he's insecure about it. That must be the reason he didn't want to meet me or even hire me. But whatever it is, it can't be that bad, right? I mean, it was probably just burned or something. But that's no reason to shy away from the world," She said compassionately.

"My father's arm was burned in a fire when he was small, and he still lived a normal life. Surely people can see past the scars to the man inside."

Meg looked over at her best friend. "I think someone's in love," she said in a sing-song voice.

Christine turned. "I am not! I hardly know the man."

She threw her last pillow and immediately became annoyed at its loss.

Meg smiled as she rearranged six pillows around her. "Yes, but I said it first; one day you're going to marry him and I'm going to be here saying 'I told you so!'"

A small smile appeared on Christine's face as they turned their attention back to the movie. For some reason, that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Erik relaxed in his black leather recliner, donned in a black velvet robe. Fresh from the shower, his black hair was damp and slicked back, and his mask was placed firmly on his right cheek.

He sighed as he sipped his hot chocolate, mulling over his newest employee. Christine was like a breath of fresh air. He looked forward to not only spending time with her during the work hours, but in voice lessons as well.

He hated to admit to it, but Debienne had been right. He did need her in his life. She took away all bitter feelings and thoughts that he had harbored over the years. When he was around her, he became a totally different person. Surprisingly, one that he liked. And now that she was here, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear her leaving. Which is why he knew if any feelings developed on his part that he must keep them to himself and not let his hopes up. He knew she would want to see under the mask if anything happened between them. And that could not happen. For if she did see under the mask, she would run away in terror, leaving him alone again. And this time, he knew he would surely die if that happened.

**Well, I got my laptop cord back. I looked all over the house and my mom had taken it to work with her (?) But I got it back that night and have been writing a few more chapters. There's some great plot developments coming up! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter seven

The days with Erik in the shop were wonderful for Christine. Since the conversation with Meg, she had realized that she was incredibly attracted to this man. He was everything she wanted in a man; dark, handsome, intelligent, witty, passionate, musical, and understanding, with just a hint of danger. He was perfect in her eyes. 

Erik, meanwhile, enjoyed spending so much time with Christine. Her sweetness and beauty combined with her ability to make him feel like a man and not just a mask increased his ardor for her by a tenfold. He had developed feelings for her, though he knew they were fruitless. He fought hard against them; if he allowed them to continue on, surely his heart would break. She would never be able to see beyond the mask if things ever progressed. He knew it was pointless to think it would ever reach that point; surely no woman would ever be attracted to him.

When Debienne returned to work, Christine was pleasantly surprised to find that Erik stayed during the work day. Even if he was in the office most of the time, it was still nice having him there. He would even come out on breaks to talk to her, usually to make a joke or two, just to hear her laugh.

Though none was more surprised than Debienne. Upon his return he learned that Erik had indeed "come out of his shell" and that he and Christine shared an easy friendship. Not only that, but Erik was helping Christine with her voice. It was more than he could have hoped for!

It was a Wednesday night and Debienne had locked the register. Christine sat at the piano waiting for Erik to emerge from the office for their lesson. Debienne smiled and walked towards her.

"Christine, my dear, I am so happy that you have become friends with Mr. Dumas. I think he was in desperate need of a friend."

Christine smiled warmly at her friend. "He is a great man. I am lucky to have him as a friend, employer, and voice teacher!"

Debienne patted her head. "When he gets done with you, your voice will be the envy of the angels!"

Christine blushed at the compliment.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Debienne."

Erik appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Christine's blushed deepened.

"You are both too kind," she said.

"Well, I'll see you both tomorrow. Good luck with your lesson."

Debienne left and Christine took her place by the piano.

Erik sat down. "Scales."

Christine had just begun when she felt a hand come from behind and rest on her lower stomach.

"No, my dear. You must stand up straight to sing properly."

To demonstrate how straight, he put another hand on her lower back.

Electricity soared throughout both their bodies at the touch.

"You're not breathing properly," he noted.

'Of course I'm not,' she thought. 'How canI breathe correctly when you're touching me like that?"

She tried to push away the thought of his hands on her but was unsuccessful; her breathing became more shallow.

"Here," his voice was a soothing tone as it drifted into her ear. He placed both hands on her stomach and pushed her gently back onto his chest.

Christine could have died. Her body was on fire for him; and she barely knew him beyond the workplace! You were not supposed to have these feelings for your boss, let alone teacher.

She shivered as his delightful voice reached her ear. "I want you to breathe deeply from your stomach, using your diaphragm. I don't want to feel your shoulders go up. I want to be able to feel your stomach expand outward against my hand. Can you do that?"

Christine nodded anxiously. Almost painfully she began to slow her breathing down.

However she still felt like her entire body was burning. She turned around in his arms "Erik-"

She was cut off, however, when his lips met hers. For at the moment she decided to turn around, Erik had been leaning in to whisper more instructions in her ear. Their lips collided for a very brief moment.

As they pulled away, Erik looked down, completely embarrassed. Christine blushed, but her eyes remained on him.

After a few seconds, Erik looked back up and their eyes locked. Next thing they knew, his sensual mouth covered her's.

Erik was in heaven. It had been far too long since this had happened to him. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to kiss a woman. He groaned as she opened her mouth and their tongues intertwined.

Christine had never known such sweet bliss. She had never felt this electricity, this connection with Raoul. Only Erik could bring out this passion inside. Only Erik could set her whole body on fire.

They slowly pulled away, mostly from lack of breathing. Christine smiled and wiped the lipstick from his mouth with her thumb. Erik kissed it and Christine blushed.

Erik pulled her into his arms. "Christine-" he began.

"Shh," she whispered as she leaned into his embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment.

"Christine, how about we skip the lesson and I take you out for dinner?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

They hammered out some details before Christine grabbed her purse, gave him a quick kiss on his perfect cheek, and was out the door to get ready.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Erik's mind was reeling over what had just happened. How could she bear to touch a monster like him so intimately? For he was truly a monster; how could one not be with a face like his?

Erik was born without so much as a blemish on his skin. When he was only thirty years old, he endured a horrible automobile accident. The entire right side of his face had been burned.

His recovery had been painful, and he had refused to stay in the hospital after running into a child in the hallway who screamed and ran at the sight of his face. Only after enduring another personal tragedy not three months later did Erik truly become a monster. He became introverted and reclusive. He locked himself in his house for weeks, having violent fits of rage at least once a day. He trusted no one save Debienne.

Until Christine, that is.

_Christine..._

She was a burst of new hope in his life. Could she really see past the mask? His past experience had proved that the fairer sex was incapable of this task. He knew it was only a matter of time before Christine too turned away from him. His heart constricted at that thought.

'I mustn't let that happen," he thought. 'We'll go to dinner as strictly colleagues. Nothing more. That can never be.'

This was his attitude as he readied himself and climbed into his car to pick up Christine.


	8. Chapter eight

"Meg!" Christine was frantic on her cell phone as Meg picked up on the other line. 

"Jeez, don't have a cow. What's up?"

"He's taking me out to dinner, and I have nothing to wear!" Christine was literally shaking.

Meg got down to business. "Alright, first, calm down. I have many outfits to choose from. Trust me, whatever you wear will have him wanting to ravish you right there in the restaurant. I'll do your hair and makeup, too. Where are you?"

"Almost home," Christine panted.

"I'll meet you there in five," said Meg.

O O O O O O O O O O O

True to her word, Meg was there when Christine arrived, five outfits, curling iron, and makeup bag in tow.

"Meg, you're a life saver!" Christine exclaimed.

Meg smirked. "You can worship me later. Now come on, let's get you looking good for your hot date tonight."

Twenty minutes later, Christine was a vision in a short, red dress. Her hair was down, makeup minimum, and she was glowing with nervousness.

"Christine, calm down! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Meg fixed a stray curl before smiling at her.

At 7:30 sharp, the doorbell rang.

"It's him!" Christine exclaimed breathlessly.

Meg opened the door to reveal an equally handsome Erik. He was wearing a sweater over nice slacks. His hair was slicked back and his mask provided a starch contrast to the rest of his attire. His eyes practically glowed.

"You must be Erik!" Meg exclaimed happily.

Erik nodded. "Ms. Giry, I assume?"

She smiled, "You assumed right. CHRISTINE! Your DATE is here!"

Erik glanced towards the stairs amused. His expression quickly changed to astonished as Christine descended the stairway.

The tone of red complimented her skin wonderfully and Erik nearly fell over at her absolute radiant beauty. And to think, they had shared a kiss!

"Ready?" she asked with a smile, as she raked his delicious form with her chocolate eyes.

Erik offered his arm. "You look beautiful," his smooth tone rang out.

Christine smiled into his eyes, "So do you."

O O O O O O O O O O O

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at an exclusive fine dining restaurant. Christine was still enamoured with his car. She didn't know exactly what kind it was, but it was nice. It was shiny black with black leather seats, the latest trends and technology installed. Smooth piano came out of the speakers, automatically calming any nerves she had.

When they walked in, they didn't even have to wait. The maitre'd simply nodded and said "Right this way, Monsieur Dumas," leading them to a booth for two in the darkened corner.

The menu was in french and Christine was having trouble figuring out what exactly her options were.

"Would you like some help, my dear?"

Christine nodded thankfully. "I took french in high school and I don't remember much."

He smiled his first real smile she had ever seen. "How about the chicken? It's quite delicious."

Christine was astonished; he knew exactly what she wanted. "Yes, please, kind sir." She smiled, handing him the menu.

Erik ordered for them both, each having the chicken of course, before turning to face her.

"So, Erik, when did you begin playing piano?"

"When I was six, I discovered an organ in the church that my parents attended on occasion. I used to go play around on it after school. I taught myself and have been playing ever since," he said quite proudly.

"Really? Erik, that's amazing!" she exclaimed. "You are so gifted! Do you compose as well?"

He nodded, "Here and there. Occasionally my operas are performed at various opera houses and theatres."

"Well, you shall have to play one of your own compositions for me someday," she replied.

"Deal," he smiled. "Now it's my turn. Where did you grow up?"

"In a small town, just like Glens Falls. In Texas though. It gets hot down there, but I love it. How about you? I know your accent is french," she smiled.

"Yes. I grew up in Rouen, France. When I was about ten years of age, we moved to Paris. My father owned a printing shop and Debienne worked for him. When my father passed, he came to work for me. And he's been there ever since.""

"So Daniel is french! I knew it! And what of your mother?"

"She passed away the day I was born. Complications," he replied quietly.

Christine took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I didn't know."

Erik looked into her eyes.

Christine began caressing his hand in circular motions. "My parents passed away, too," she said quietly.

His face softened. "I'm sorry, Christine."

She blinked back a tear. "I've been alone since I was sixteen. They were killed by a drunk driver on their way home from my father's last performance."

Erik pulled her into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Christine. I know what it's like to lose someone so dear to you."

Christine managed a small smile as she moved back to her seat.

As Christine began talking about her adventures with Meg, Erik sat contemplating her. She seemed genuine, and he really liked her. She seemed to bring out what little good there was in him, and he was more relaxed than he had been in years. For whatever reason he felt like he could open up to her. And although that did scare him, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she were different.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Their food came soon after and they enjoyed each other's company as they finished their meal. Erik drove Christine home and they sat out on the porch for a few minutes, staring at the starry sky.

"Erik?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you ever wish on stars?"she asked innocently.

"Not usually, why?"

"You don't!" she exclaimed. "Erik, everyone has to wish on a star once in a while. Come on, let's do it now."

He wasn't about to deny her anything, so he followed her to the front lawn, where they positioned themselves flat on their backs on the grass.

"Now how do I do this?" he asked teasingly.

"First you pick a star," she said.

"Got one," he replied.

"Then you make your wish. Only don't tell anyone, because then it might not come true."

He wasn't about to tell her his wish anyway.

"And that's it. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked as they sat up.

"No, my dear," he replied, turning towards her.

Their eyes met and Erik could see something in her deep brown orbs. Was it the same desire dancing in his own?

He moved forward and pushed a few curls out of her face before caressing her cheek. Christine leaned into his touch, placing a kiss on his palm. That was Erik's undoing.

His lips came crashing down upon her own and they moved together eagerly. Their kiss was passionate, portraying the new exciting emotions coursing through their very souls. Her mouth opened and she moved her tongue against his before concentrating on sucking on his lower lip. He groaned and pulled her closer against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

They embraced for a while before their kiss became too heated. Christine looked into his eyes. The eyes of the man she loved.

Yes, it was true she had not known him long. But she felt like she had known him forever. In just a few days he had become everything to her and she knew she could never live without him.

He walked her to the door and kissed her hand sweetly.

"Good night, Christine."

When she turned around he was gone.

**Sorry for the delay. I'm house-sitting my aunt's mansion, and I've been very busy tanning, swimming, jumping on the trampoline, watching movies on the bigscreen, and throwing parties. Hopefully I'll get some writing done soon. Keep up the great reviews, they inspire me and are very much appreciated. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter nine

Erik woke up the next day in what most people would call a good mood. He couldn't believe it. He was definitely not used to this. 

He quickly showered and got in his car to drive to the shop.

As he drove, he passed a flower cart on the side of the road and decided to stop.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Christine couldn't stop smiling. Her life had turned absolutely amazing in just a few weeks. Her failed marraige was the farthest thing from her mind. She waltzed into work singing lightly, astonishing Daniel in the process.

"My, my. Look who's in a great mood this morning!" he teased.

Christine's smile grew wider, if that was even possible. "And why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful morning, I'm here on time, and life is good."

Daniel laughed at her dreamy look as the bell on the front door rang lightly.

"Good morning, Sir!"

Erik nodded. "Debienne! I need you to go look over some forms in my office. They are lying on the desk."

The old man looked curiously at him, not failing to notice the arm tucked behind his back and smile plastered on the masked man's face. Yes, this was most curious indeed. Not to mention forms were not any part of his job.

Nevertheless he turned and disappeared into the dark office. Erik turned to Christine.

"My dear, you look lovely this morning. These are for you," he said softly, as he brought forward a large bouquet of roses.

Christine's face lit up. "Oh, Erik! You shouldn't have!"

"Anything for you, cherie."

She kissed his cheek, letting her fingers fun over the perfect side. "Thank you," she whispered.

Erik was just about to lean in when Debienne interrupted.

"Sir! I do not know why you needed help with this; they are all correct."

"Thank you, Debienne," he spat through his gritted teeth.

Christine laughed and went to start the work day. Erik stared after her before realizing he was being watched.

Debienne smiled knowingly and chuckled before turning to the register.

O O O O O O O O O O O

The day went by faster than usual and soon Christine and Erik were enjoying each other's company during the nightly lesson.

"Erik, you said you would play a song for me, remember?"

Erik winked. "Of course, and I shall. This is called 'Music of the Night'".

Christine sat down at the bench next to him, careful to sit very close. The brush of her thigh against his did not go unnoticed by Erik.

"When did you write it?" she asked.

He thought for a minute. "About fifteen years ago," he replied.

She nodded and closed her eyes, ready to fully appreciate whatever came out of that piano. She was surprised however, when he began to sing as well.

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs; and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses.."_

Christine sat in awe. His voice was magnificent! It's velvet tones drew her in completely and she could not focus on anything but the sound of his voice. It was heavenly!

_"Slowly, gently, n__ight unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day!_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light;_

_And listen to the music of the night!"_

Christine sank into his form as his voice crescendoed, the masculine tenor of his voice rising magnificently into the night air.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live, as you've never lived before!_

_Softly, deftly, music shall carress you._

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight;_

_The darkness of the music of the night!_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write;_

_The power of the music of the night!"_

It was the music's turn to crescendo as Erik took unsteady breaths. He had no idea the song would effect him like this after so long. Nor that Christine would be so enthralled. He brought the song to a close.

_"You alone can make my song take flight; help me make the music of the night!"_

They sat silent for a moment.

"Erik, that was beautiful," breathed Christine.

He turned, meeting her eyes. It was as if time stood still for the two of them.

He reached up and brushed her cheek lightly as her breathing became more shallow.

"Christine," he whispered.

She reached up and brought his lips down to hers. She groaned as she felt him responding, showing her how much she meant to him with his deft tongue and passionate kiss.

She broke away hesitantly before taking his hand in her's. Their eye contact never wavered.

"Erik, what are we doing?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head with a small smile. "I don't know," he replied.

"I like you a lot, Erik," she said.

He nodded, his smile growing. "I like you too, cherie."

She looked down for a moment. "Does this mean we are-"

"I think so, cherie," he said breathlessly.

"Good!" exclaimed Christine as she moved to kiss him again.


	10. Chapter ten

The grandfather clock soon struck eight. Christine pulled back from Erik's embrace with a smile. 

"Well I must be going. Oh! It's movie night at my house again tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you would like to come..." she turned around from the counter after grabbing her purse. Her eyes pleaded for him to say yes.

"Of course, cherie," he replied. "Would you like me to bring anything?"

She thought for a moment. "No, just your handsome self!"

She laughed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "See ya tomorrow!"

O O O O O O O O O O O

The next day, however, Christine did not arrive to work on time. Erik grew worried; it wasn't like her to not call if she was even running late.

After an hour of sitting anxiously, Erik decided to stop by her home. Lightning flashed across the sky as he drove, and the wind was picking up. He knew a storm was approaching.

Christine's car pulled into her driveway just as he arrived.

"Christine!" he called, climbing out of his black mercedes.

She turned around and he could see her eyes were red and puffy; she had been crying.

"Christine," he ran towards her. "What's wrong, cherie?"

She collapsed upon him, her body wracking with sobs.

"Meg and her boyfriend were in an accident last night," she managed to get out.

"Oh my God, are they alright?" He began leading her inside.

She shook her head. "Meg has some broken bones and a concussion."

They sat down in the living room, Christine curling up in his lap.

"And her boyfriend?"

She let out another sob into his neck. "He's in a coma. They don't know if he'll ever wake up!"

"That's terrible," he whispered. Christine nodded.

He began to sing a french lullaby in an effort to calm her down. She was soon asleep and Erik carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

He laid her down on her comfy queen size bed. She looked so peaceful lying there, despite all that was happening around her.

Erik was about to walk downstairs when a small voice called his name. He looked back at Christine, who was reaching out to him, wide awake.

Lightning flashed as he approached the bed and the soft pitter-patter of rain hit the roof.

"Yes, cherie?" he asked, kissing her temple.

Christine's eyes shimmered in the darkness. "Stay with me?" she asked breathlessly.

He looked at her for a moment before deciding she needed someone to comfort her. He nodded and took off his shoes before crawling next to her.

Erik gathered her in his arms and she sighed as she snuggled closer. He was almost asleep when he heard it.

"Thank you, my love."

O O O O O O O O O O O

Christine and Erik had emerged several hours later well-rested. Christine had wanted to go back to the hospital to stay with Meg, but Erik insisted she eat something first. Christine agreed and wasted no time whipping up some sandwiches. As they sat down to eat, Christine realized it had been almost twenty-four hours since she had last had nourishment. She smiled gratefully at Erik; he was a good care-taker.

They arrived at the hospital around seven pm. Christine led the way, never letting go of Erik's hand. They reached the room and tears sprung to Christine's eyes as they walked in.

Meg didn't even look to be alive. Her head and legs were bandaged and there were various bruises and cuts scattered along her face. Her normally neat blonde hair was dirty and sprawled everywhere. Her eyes were closed; she appeared to be asleep.

Christine let out a small sob as she sat down in the chair closest to the bed.

Meg opened her eyes. "Christine?"

Christine met them. "Oh, Meg! How are you?"

Meg let out a cough. "I'm ok. They took me off morphine around lunch. My legs itch, and these stupid nurses won't give me anything to eat but ice chips! I mean, come on! Ice chips? How the hell am I supposed to get anything in my stomach when they're feeding me ice chips?"

She laughed weakly at her joke before coughing again. "Is that Erik?"

Erik approached the bed as Christine nodded. "Hello, Ms. Giry. I am glad to hear you are doing better."

"Have they told you when they think you will be able to leave?" Christine asked.

"No, as if they'd want me to be without my ice chips," she replied.

Christine laughed quietly. Meg's face took on a look of utter sadness as tears threatened to spill down her cheek.

"Christine? Have they told you anything about Patrick? Is he alright? They won't tell me anything. God, I don't even know if he's alive."

Christine looked up sadly at Erik, both contemplated telling Meg. Erik shook his head; there must have been some reason they hadn't already told her. Perhaps upsetting her with news would do her more harm than good.

Christine shook her head. "All I know is that he's alive, Meg. They won't tell me anything else."

Meg nodded briefly, her face still crestfallen. Christine felt horrible for lying to her best friend. If only she could tell her the truth.

"Well, at least he's alive. There's still hope then. Oh God, Christine. I don't know what I would do if he died. I love him," she said, a tear rolling down her bruised cheek.

Christine's eyes welled up with tears. "I know, Meg," she said.

Erik's heart was breaking at the scene before him. He had been in that position before.

"Meg," he said, putting a hand on Christine's shoulder. "We'll try and find out what's going on with Patrick. If we find anything, we'll tell you as soon as possible."

Meg bit her lip. "Thank you, both of you. You guys are amazing."

Christine kissed her cheek. "We'll leave you to get some rest. I'll come visit you in the morning, ok?"

Meg nodded. "See ya."

Christine smiled and they said their goodbyes before walking out and closing the door behind them. Erik pulled Christine into his arms briefly before noticing a nurse.

"Excuse me, could you tell me about the condition of a patient?"

The red-haired nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sir, but our records are private. Unless you are a family member, I can't give you that information."

Christine turned and the nurse saw her tears.

"Please, he's like family to me. He's the boyfriend of my best friend, the woman in that room."

"Meg Giry?" she asked.

Christine nodded.

The nurse sighed. She had a soft spot for friendships like this. "Well, Meg's is a difficult situation. Alright, please follow me. And if anyone asks, you are his sister!"

Christine smiled her thanks and grabbed Erik's hand as they followed her over to the nurse's station. She typed on the computer for a few minutes.

"Patrick Davis, right?" she asked quietly. "He's now listed in stable condition. He woke up from a coma this morning. He has some broken bones, but he is doing well," she said with a smile.

Christine could have hugged her. "Thank you so much! That is such great news! May we see him?"

The nurse looked up. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are almost over. And I believe he is moving into a new room."

Christine nodded. "Alright, well thank you so much, Miss-"

"Carlotta," she replied cooly.

"Carlotta," Christine said with a smile. "I definitely owe you."

She turned and found Erik smiling as well. He winked at her and the walked towards the elevator. It was time to go home.

**Thanks for the reviews; you guys rock!**


	11. Chapter eleven

**I was going to wait another day or two to post this, but I figured you guys deserved it. So here's an extra long chapter, just in time for my birthday. Enjoy!**

The ride was quiet as Erik drove Christine home. When he glanced over, she was looking out the window dejectedly. His heart constricted at what she was going through.

"Christine, I have a question for you," he said. She turned.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I told you I compose. One of my first operas is going to be performed tomorrow night in Paris. I was wondering; if you aren't busy, would you like to accompany me to the performance?"

Christine gasped. "You wrote an opera? And it's going to be performed in PARIS?"

He nodded, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Erik! Oh my God! Yes, I would love to!"

He smiled, "Really?"

She intertwined her fingers with his. "I've never been to Paris! And why didn't you mention anything?"

"Well, as composer I get box seats to every performance. I wasn't planning on going, but you were so sad, and I thought this might cheer you up a bit. We can fly out tomorrow morning and spend the weekend if you would like."

Christine was still in shock. "Wait, you're taking me to Paris because I was a _little_ sad? Erik, you've got to be the best person I've ever met!"

He blushed slightly and was quite thankful it was dark.

"Wait, are you sure? Isn't that going to be really expensive?" she asked suddenly.

Erik shook his head. "My dear, money is no object. I own what some might call a small fortune, from composing, inheritance, the store..."

"Yes, but I don't want to be a burden..."

"Christine, you could never be a burden, not even if you tried."

He pulled into the driveway and Christine immediately leaned over the seat.

"Erik Dumas, you are an amazing man," she whispered against his lips.

Erik was suddenly very proud he had thought of going to Paris.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Christine heard the doorbell ring at 7 am the next morning. "It's open!" she called, as she finished zipping her suitcase.

"Christine?" Erik's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Coming!" she grunted, as she attempted to lug it down the stairs. She reached the bottom where Erik was waiting.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile before giving her a quick kiss.

"Yes. All we need to do is put this in the car. I've already dropped Angel at Daniel's house. He seemed quite happy about having her, I think he gets lonely sometimes."

Erik shrugged, not really wanting to talk about Debienne. His first wife had been like a second mother to him, and her early death had been painful for him.

He bent to pick up Christine's suitcase.

"Bloody hell! Christine what's in here? Another human being?" He managed to drag it to the door.

Christine stomped her foot. "No! Just some necessary items, that's all."

Erik glanced at her. "Christine, we're only going to be gone until tomorrow night."

She pouted. "I know that, but it's important, Erik."

He sighed. No one could resist that look. "Fine, let's go." He opened the door and began dragging it to his trunk.

She clapped and grabbed her purse. "We're still visiting Meg, right? I told her we'd come back today."

"Yes, we can stop for a quick visit, the flight doesn't leave until nine."

He closed the trunk and kissed Christine's cheek. He walked and opened her door for her. "Mademoiselle."

She giggled, "Merci, monsieur."

He climbed into his side and started the car. "Do you have the tickets?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. "You didn't give me the tickets!"

He chuckled. "I know, they're in my pocket. Look." He began rummaging in the pocket of his jacket. "Uh oh..."

Christine's face blanched. "Uh oh, what?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"I can't find the tickets," he said in a some-what panicked voice.

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

In a flash, literally, Erik took out a camera and snapped it in her face. He laughed.

"Relax, cherie. I'm just joking, they're right here. And I must say, that was a great first picture for our vacation slide show."

Christine blinked.

"Erik! I am so getting you back for that! If you weren't taking me to Paris to see your famous opera you would be in big trouble, Mister! You'd better watch your back, because I _will_ get my revenge!" she yelled, punching his arm. Erik just laughed harder.

"I'd like to see you try, my dear. Really, I would."

"Hmphf." she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

O O O O O O O O O O O

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Christine had given him the silent treatment the entire way there. He began to regret playing the little trick on her, even if it was a great picture.

As he parked he turned towards her. "Christine, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would anger you this much. I thought it would be funny, but I can see how wrong I was. Please forgive me."

She turned towards him. "Erik, I forgave you like five minutes ago."

He was confused. "Why didn't you say something then?"

She laughed, "Because then you wouldn't have learned your lesson!" She opened the door and began walking towards the hospital.

He shrugged and followed her to the entrance.

Meg's room was a completely different atmosphere than it had been yesterday. When they walked in, the sun was shining through the window, there were flowers everywhere, Meg was sitting up watching tv with a woman Erik assumed to be her mother, and most surprisingly, Patrick was in the bed next to her watching as well.

"Oh my God!" Christine shrieked, running to embrace her friends. "You guys look so much better! How do you feel?"

Meg smiled. "Good! They're not feeding me ice chips anymore! Now if they would only stop with the hospital food and give me some pizza. Mmm that sounds good!"

Patrick rolled his eyes, "At least you're off ice chips." She blew him a kiss and he caught it, placing his hand on his own lips. She smiled lovingly at him before turning to Christine. "You're up early."

They sat down next on the opposite side of the bed. "Erik's taking me to Paris! They're performing one of his operas at the Garnier Opera House!"

Meg's mother's head perked up. "The Garnier?"

Christine nodded.

Meg threw her arms in the air. "How totally not fair! I'm stuck in a hospital eating gross food while you get to travel to freakin' PARIS for a romantic weekend!"

Christine tried to defend herself. "It's not for a romantic week-"

"I used to dance in the Garnier," Meg's mother interrupted.

Christine was intrigued. "Really? That's so cool! Oh, I'm sorry, we've never met before, but I've heard a lot about you! I'm Christine Daae, Meg's neighbor. And this is my boyfriend, Erik Dumas!" she exclaimed proudly.

Erik's nose wrinkled at the word 'boyfriend'. It had never occurred to him that he was her boyfriend. And she was his girlfriend. He knew they were a couple and what they had was special, but he thought they were too mature for such teenage terms. He recovered quickly.

"Mrs. Giry," he said somewhat uncomfortably. He knew this woman. They had become acquaintances during a time he was trying to forget.

She laughed. "Mrs. Giry makes me sound old. Call me Antoinette. And I've heard so much about you as well, Christine." Sensing Erik's discomfort, she made no acknowledgement of knowing him.

Christine leaned in. "So when did you dance in Paris? That must have been incredible!"

Antoinette nodded, "Oh, it was a long time ago; when I was a young girl. I was born in Paris, you know. I was there for several years before I met Meg's father."

"And then she had me and I became the center of her world." Meg smirked.

Antoinette rolled her eyes. "That and I broke my ankle and was never able to dance again."

Christine gasped. "Oh no! How horrible!"

Antoinette smiled sadly. "Yes, but we moved here and now I teach at my studio, which I enjoy very much."

"Well, we'll have to take some pictures for you!" Christine exclaimed. "Erik's already double-checked to make sure the camera's working."

She shot a glare at him and he coughed before looking away.

Meg laughed. "Well take a bajillion pictures for me! That way I can pretend I was there."

Christine stood up and gave her a hug. "We will. Feel better, both of you, ok? When we get back we'll all have to go out to dinner!"

Patrick smirked. "I think it may be a while before we can take you up on that offer, Chris."

She went over and gave him a hug. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try!"

She walked over to Erik and looked at him. He coughed.

"Yes, well, feel better, both of you. It was nice meeting you, Patrick. And you as well, Mrs. Giry. We'll come visit on Monday."

"Have fun, guys!" Meg yelled after them as they exited.

O O O O O O O O O O O

They arrived at the airport precisely half an hour before check in was over. Erik enjoyed watching an employee sweat it out while lugging Christine's suitcase to the counter.

"Pardon me, Sir, but you do realize that this suitcase has wheels, right?"

The man looked at her and then the suitcase. They were hidden in the folds. He pulled them out and began rolling the suitcase with extreme ease.

Erik nudged her. "You could have told me that!" he exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

She looked up at him innocently. "Yes, but I thought you already knew. And besides, you clearly have the muscles and strength to carry it. This poor man fails to even compare to you, Erik."

He smiled and stuck out his chest in male pride. She turned and followed her suitcase, hiding a small chuckle.

When they got to the counter, their suitcases were weighed. Christine's suitcase weighed 70 pounds; his was only thirty.

They were flying business class and were the first to enter the plane. Christine got comfy in her leather seat, requesting a Dr. Pepper and some pretzels before putting on her headphones and jamming out to some No Doubt.

Erik glanced at her, highly amused. He was tempted to whip out the camera again, but gave that a second thought, remembering the last time he had done that. He had to give her some credit, he did learn some lesson from it.

He swallowed some water before breaking out his laptop. He looked over at Christine, who had fallen asleep on the window. He chuckled; they hadn't even taken off yet. This was too good an opportunity to miss. After discreetly taking a picture and placing his camera back in his bag, he poked Christine gently.

_"Christine... Christine..."_

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Did you just poke me?"

He ignored her. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

She perked up at the word 'movie'. "Sure! What do you have?"

She moved the arm rest up while he popped in Pirates of the Caribbean. Christine laid her head on Erik's chest, and he put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

Half an hour later, they were both asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm going on vacation for three weeks and will be unable to upload any chapters. I'd upload the next chapter now, but it's got a pretty big cliffhanger at the end and I'd hate to do that to you with three weeks in between an update! Anyways, thanks for your continued support of this story, and if you haven't already checked out the one-shot I uploaded this week, it's up for your reading pleasure : )**


	13. Chapter twelve

When they arrived at the Paris airport, there was a chauffeur waiting for them holding a sign that read "Dumas". Erik rolled both suitcases over to the stretch limo before opening the door for Christine to slide in. He quickly followed. 

"Wow, this is so cool! I've never been in a limo before!" Christine exclaimed.

Erik chuckled. Christine was very amusing when freshly energized from a such a long nap.

They reached the hotel and checked in. Erik had booked a lovely two bedroom suite, complete with top-of-the-line electronics, furniture, and a hot tub.

"Erik! This is amazing! You didn't need to do this! We could have just stayed at a Motel 8." She kissed his cheek.

"Christine, I will have nothing but the best for you. Besides, they don't have Motel 8s in Paris."

He brought his suitcase to his room and began unpacking. Christine decided to do this same.

"Alright, the performance starts in about three hours, so we'll need to be there in two, cherie!" Erik called from his room.

"Only two hours? Crap, I need to get started then!" She ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Two hours later Erik sat waiting on the couch. He glanced at his watch. "Christine! We need to leave!"

The double doors to Christine's room opened and out walked a goddess. Erik almost fell over.

"Alright, I'm ready," she replied.

Erik couldn't speak. She was wearing a strapless pink gown made of lace and intricately decorated. Her curly chocolate locks were long and flowing. She wore a small golden cross around her neck, and smile graced her lips.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Erik nodded.

"Christine, you look absolutely beautiful. No, that doesn't even begin to give justice to how truly amazing you look," he said sincerely.

She blushed under his gaze. "Thank you, Erik. I must say, you look quite handsome in that suit! All the women will be fighting me to be on your arm tonight."

Erik glanced at her as he fixed his tie in the mirror. "While I appreciate the comment, I'm fairly certain that will not be happening. Now let's be off, the limo is waiting."

Christine checked her clutch before slipping her arm through Erik's.

O O O O O O O O O O O

The Metropolitan Opera House was nothing compared to the Garnier. Christine got about three feet in the door before stopping, her mouth open in awe.

There was a grand staircase directly in front of her was decorated with multicolored marble and a gigantic chandelier. There were statues and candelabras galore. There were people everywhere, dressed very ornately and talking hurriedly.

Christine was lost in the scene before her.

Erik nudged her. "Come on, cherie, this way."

She turned towards him. "Erik, it's beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled. "You haven't even seen the theater yet!"

She laughed. "Well, lead on, good sir!"

They walked up the staircase to the grand foyer before taking a right and going up to a private box.

"Here you are, Monsieur Dumas. Box five," said the usher as he opened the door.

"Merci," he replied.

"Erik, we get our own box?" Christine asked excitedly.

The usher winked at her as they sat down.

"Welcome to the Opera Garnier, Christine," he said with a smile.

Their eyes roamed the scene before them. People were filling up the red velvet seats in front of the enormous stage that could fit four hundred and fifty people. The artwork and creativity was amazing. Christine gazed at the dome.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, turning toward him. "How many times have you been here?"

Erik smirked. "I used to come here all the time as a child. Did you know there is a lake below this opera house?"

She shook her head.

"Legend has it the mysterious Phantom of the Opera lives there."

Christine laughed.

The lights began to dim and the grand curtain began to sway as the orchestra started up. Christine leaned back, resting her head on Erik's shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Two and a half hours later they made their way out of the box.

"Erik, that was the most amazing thing I have ever heard! You are a genius!"

He smiled. "I take it that you liked it?"

She nodded vehemently.

"The lead soprano has the most beautiful voice. If only mine were that clear!"

"In good time, my dear, in good time. Soon you'll surpass her, I can promise you that."

They smiled lovingly at each other as an older man approached them.

"Erik! There you are! Congratulations, that was magnificent!"

Erik shook the hand offered to him. "Merci, Monsieur Reyer. Congratulations to you as well; once again your cast and orchestra was able to pull off a grand show."

The man smiled, "Yes, we are quite proud; especially of Mademoiselle Christelle Demichel."

"Oh, the lead soprano? She was absolutely beautiful!" Christine said.

Reyer turned towards her. "Speaking of beautiful; Erik! Who is this stunning woman on your arm?" He bent and kissed the back of her hand.

Christine giggled. "Monsieur Reyer, may I introduce Christine Daae."

"Ah, mademoiselle Daae, how lovely to meet you."

"Enchanté," she replied.

"Well, will you be joining us at the after party?" he asked, turning towards Erik.

Erik cleared his throat. "No, unfortunately we have other plans," he replied with a stern face.

"Oh but you must come, even for a short while. You deserve it, my friend! I hope I'll see you there!" Reyer began walking away before an older couple came up to congratulate.

"Other plans? Erik, you must attend the party for your opera!" Christine said.

Erik glared after Reyer. "Yes, I had other events planned for tonight. After parties are just excuses to drink a lot and socialize with the snobbish upper crust of Parisian society. I hate after parties!"

Christine could hear the venom in his voice. "Come on, let's go for five minutes. Five minutes, that's all. Then we can go do whatever it is that you have planned," she said.

He glanced at the hopeful look on her face.

"Fine. Five minutes and not a second longer!"

O O O O O O O O O O O

Ten minutes later they hopped into the limo.

"See, that wasn't so bad,"Christine commented. Though it hadn't been that bad, she could see why Erik didn't like it. The second they got there they were attacked with cameras and questioning patrons. It could grow to be quite tiresome, she supposed.

Erik rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the leather seat.

"Well at least that's over. Now on to the planned portion of this evening."

Christine snuggled up to him. "And what would this planned portion involve?" she asked.

He smirked down at her. "Unfortunately the planned portion is also the secret portion."

Twenty minutes later the limo stopped. Erik had placed a blindfold on her so she wouldn't be able to see where they were.

Laughing they walked to an elevator before stepping out. "Erik, where are we? The suspense is killing me!" Christine complained.

"Ah, but it will be worth it in the end, cherie," Erik whispered into her ear.

Christine got chills down her spine at his tone.

"And now, I give you, la ville des Lumières!" He took off the blindfold as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Christine gasped. She was on the Eiffel Tower overlooking the city of Paris.

"It's absolutely breath taking!" she whispered.

They watched the boats in the Seine for a few moments before Christine turned around. She noticed they were all alone on the deck.

The way Erik was looking at her made her want to cry tears of joy.

Placing her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her, leisurely caressing his cheek. He lifted her chin and placed a gentle, but sensuous kiss on her lips, tenderly pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. Christine was lost in the exquisite longing that coursed through her at the touch of his lips.

Pulling away she kissed his cheek before staring deeply into his mesmerizing green eyes.

"Erik, I love you," she said breathlessly.

A cloud of doubt crossed his features.

"Christine, I-"

"No, Erik," she said, shaking her head and placing a finger to his lip. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but each moment with you is something I treasure. I find myself waking up just to see your face in the morning. I love spending time with you and I think your voice is the most beautiful sound in the world. When I'm with you, it's like I can do anything. I know it's crazy, but... I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes shimmered in the light from the tower. Tears sprung to his eyes and she wiped them away lovingly with her thumbs before kissing his cheek.

Erik was silent for a moment.

"Christine, I have loved you from the moment I first heard you sing," he said sincerely. She smiled.

"But I don't see how this will work."

**Dun Dun Dunnn! Hey guys, I'm back, and just in time for freshman orientation!I'm sorry there was no warning about that vacation. But aren't you glad I didn't leave you with this cliff hanger for three weeks? See, I'm not _that _evil! Anyways, thanks for all your support; reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter thirteen

Christine's mouth fell open and Erik looked away from her. 

"Erik, what are you talking about?"

He refused to look at her until she pulled his chin up. She was surprised at what she saw. His eyes held intense sadness. What had this man been through?

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"Christine, you don't even know... You hardly know anything about me. I'm a monster, and I don't deserve you."

Christine frowned. "Erik, you're not a monster, regardless of whatever you have done in the past. I know you are a kind, generous, wonderful man. You have come to my rescue in so many ways since we've met. How could I not love you?"

He walked away from her before turning around.

"Christine, you claim to love me, but you've never seen behind the mask. I could not deceive you in allowing this to happen."

She shook her head. "Erik, it doesn't matter. Whatever's behind that mask doesn't matter. I don't care; I love you for you, and no mask is going to change that," she said firmly.

"I wish I could believe you," he whispered.

Christine walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Then do," she replied into his chest.

A tear made its way down Erik's left cheek. "I can't."

O O O O O O O O O O O

The remainder of their trip was very quiet and unnerving. Both of them were unable to get past the conversation of the night and act like nothing had happened.

Christine didn't understand. Why was he pushing her away when all she wanted to do was be closer to him? She had been honest when she said whatever under the mask didn't matter. She still didn't know why he wore it, assuming it was covering a bad burn. Christine had taken some nursing classes in college and had witnessed the horrible burns while interning at a hospital.

She had also witnessed the way some of the patients had been treated because of their burns. It was horrible and practically inhuman the way they were treated by others. She had showed them compassion and treated them as normal people. Because that's what they were, normal people. So why did Erik think he was a monster? If he supposedly loved her, then why was he acting like this?

She was confused and had no way of gaining any understanding, because Erik had stopped talking to her after her insistent questions.

They arrived home on Sunday night and Erik placed their suitcases in the trunk of his car before opening the door for Christine. As he shut it, she realized she needed to make things better. She could not leave it like this.

He climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. Christine turned to him as Mozart's Symphony No. 25 came flowing out of the speakers.

"Erik, we need to talk," she said.

His face remained stony. "There is nothing left to say, Christine."

"What do you mean there is nothing left to say? There is much to talk about, Erik. Like the fact that you haven't spoken a word to me since last night. Don't you find something wrong with that?"

Erik remained silent.

"God damn it, Erik, talk to me!" she yelled in frustration.

"I meant what I said last night, that damn mask doesn't mean anything to me. Why can't you get that through your head?"

They pulled into her driveway.

"Christine, you don't know what you are saying," he replied quietly as he got her suitcase out of the trunk.

"If you think this conversation is over, Erik, you are sorely wrong. I will see you tomorrow. And thanks for taking me on the trip, at least the beginning of it was fun."

She walked slowly towards her door, leaving Erik standing miserably alone on the driveway.

O O O O O O O O O O O

"Hey, change the channel, this is so boring," Meg complained as she sipped her diet coke through a straw.

Patrick reached for the remote. He pressed a button.

"How bout this?" he asked.

"No, keep going."

He pressed the button again.

"Keep going...keep going...ugh, keep going, I hate Martha Stewart..."

This continued on for a minute.

"Keep going..."

"Meg! I've gone through all of them twice. Pick one already!" said a frustrated Patrick.

"God, I hate this place. Nothing to do but lay here and they can't even provide worthwile entertainment. This sucks. Just turn it off."

Meg took another sip.

"I hope Christine's having a good time," she said.

Patrick looked over. "How long has she known this guy?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "A few weeks. He's her boss and he gives her voice lessons, too."

"A few weeks and he's already taken her to Paris? He's gotta be loaded!"

Meg laughed. "Damn right he is."

They sat for a moment.

"Meg, I need to ask you something."

She glanced over. "Shoot."

He took in a shaky breath. "You know I love you, right? I mean, you're smart, funny, and amazingly beautiful-"

She laughed. "Thanks, big guy. I love you, too."

"This accident has made me really think my life over. I mean, I am so lucky I made it through. I could have died and never done any of the things I wanted to do. I know I need to live each day to the fullest and that's what I intend to do. There are some changes I need to make. Meg, I'm sorry-"

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, her face donning a look of horror.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You're breaking up with me? How dare you, you bastard! After all we've been through, you're just going to leave me like I'm nothing. You son of a bitch, how can you do that to me? I'm stuck in a freakin hospital bed, my life is in shambles and you're dumping me? God, you are such an asshole!"she yelled.

Patrick blinked. "What the hell are you talking about? I am not breaking up with you. But good to know your true feelings," he said.

Meg gasped. "What? You said you were sorry and... well what the hell was I supposed to think, you're talking about thinking your life over and making changes!"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, Meg, I'm sorry but I can't wait. I love you with all of my heart. This accident has really made me see everything in a new light and I know that I can't live the rest of my life without you by my side. Meg, sweet Meg, will you marry me?"

Meg's jaw popped open. "Marry?"

He nodded. "Yes. Marry. You know, that thing where a man and woman walk down an aisle and pledge their eternal love for one another before an audience? I think we should try it sometime."

"Yes!" she shrieked. "Yes, I'll marry you! I love you, Patrick!"

She tried to reach over, but the cast confined her movements.

"What? Are you serious? Yes? Holy shit!"

The most beautiful smile appeared on his face. "I love you so much, Meg."

The urge to kiss became very apparent as neither one could move more than a few inches.

After a few minutes of trying, Meg settled for blowing a kiss. Patrick caught it and placed it on his own lips before moving his hand over his heart.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Meanwhile, Christine lay in bed sobbing. How could everything have gone so wrong? She was desperately in love with Erik, and he had broken her heart into a million pieces. And she was sure they would never be put back together again.

**Alright, first let me say this: I'm SO sorry this is coming so late. I didn't mean for that to happen at all. I do have some excuses though, so here's to hoping you accept them. **

**First, someone stepped on my laptop, while it was closed, and completely cracked the screen (did I mention it's BRAND NEW?). It'll cost about $600 to $800 to get a new screen, and another $200 for them to put it on this computer. It really wasn't that bad, like you could still see almost all of the screen, until the black started leaking out into the cracks. Then my brother decided he would run downstairs with it (?) which messed it up even more. Now it's pretty hard to see through and even harder to type new chapters, as it is very distracting. I needed to fix the chapters I had saved on here, and it was just too much for me; I couldn't concentrate. I apologize.**

**Seeing as a new one would be cheaper, I've been trying to hunt for one. Except I've been really busy with getting ready for college and stuff. Plus I'm having surgery on Tuesday. So that may postpone some things. I'll try to get another chapter out before that. And I think I found a laptop that is almost the exact same as mine for under $500, which should be nice with the books I need to buy for the six classes I'm taking this fall. **

**Alright, this is really long. I know most of you skipped over this; I admit I do that too. I hate long author's notes. Thanks for the reviews and I hope people are still reading!**


	15. Chapter fourteen

The next day Christine arrived at work early. Debienne was bringing Angel in early so Christine could take her home before work. As she pulled into the small parking lot she noticed him standing by his old pickup truck. 

"Good morning, Christine!" he exclaimed, walking towards her with Angel as she climbed out of her car.

"Hello, Daniel," she said, stifling a yawn. She bent down to pet her excited puppy. "Hi, baby! I missed you!"

"How was Paris?" he asked excitedly. Christine failed to notice the twinkle in his eye.

"It was beautiful, I really loved it there. The opera house was amazing; I love all the architecture," she replied.

"Ah, wonderful. I had a feeling you would love the city of lights. I grew up in a small apartment not far from the Eiffel Tower. Did you have a chance to visit the famous tower?"

Christine bit her lip. "Yes, we did. How was Angel? I hope she wasn't much trouble for you," she said, changing the subject.

Debienne raised his eyebrow. He noticed her quick change of subject, but decided to comply. "Not at all! She's a breath of fresh air. Literally. I had fun chasing her down the street," he said, handing her the leash.

Christine smiled sadly. "Oh no! I'm sorry. She's only a couple months old; I hope she calms down in the coming years."

Debienne smiled. Christine fumbled in her purse before taking out a twenty dollar bill.

"Here, this is for you. Thank you for taking such good care of my baby! And on short notice, too. You're a real hero," she said.

Debienne put his hand up. "That will not be necessary, Christine. It was my pleasure."

"Oh, but I insist, it's the least I could do, especially since you chased her down a street! Please, take it," she said, holding it out in front of him.

He shook his head. "No, I insist. It was no trouble at all. And you're going to need that to feed her."

Christine pulled him into a comfortable embrace and kissed his cheek.

"You are amazing, Daniel. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to call me."

He smiled at the woman who was the daughter he had never had. "I will keep that in mind. Now go take her home and I'll open up the shop. And I've already fed her and taken her for a walk, so you don't have to worry about that."

She smiled. "Thanks again, Daniel. See ya in a few."

He turned and entered the shop.

Christine bent and picked up her puppy. "Did you have a good time at Daniel's house, baby? It certainly sounds like it was interesting."

Angel barked and licked her face.

Christine laughed and put her in the passenger seat before starting the car.

O O O O O O O O O O O

When Christine returned to the shop, she immediately began dusting the shelves. Debienne was busy doing calculations.

Time passed and soon it was time for lunch. Debienne, Erik, and Christine usually took turns bringing lunch for everyone. Today was Daniel's turn.

Christine tried to keep up a face for Daniel. She didn't want him to think anything was wrong. This, however, proved to be most difficult.

"Do you know why Erik isn't here yet?" he asked, handing her a sandwich.

Christine shook her head. In truth, she had a pretty good idea of why, but didn't want to admit this or even blantantly lie to Daniel.

He continued, "I mean, it's not unusual for him to not come in. But because of his recent habit of coming in, I find this most unusual. I hope he has not taken ill."

Christine took a sip of her diet coke. "He didn't look sick yesterday," she replied.

"I wonder if he'll show up later for your lesson," he commented.

Christine froze. She hadn't even thought of what would become of her lessons. Would he even want to continue teaching her? She doubted it. He wouldn't want to stick around after the awkwardness of the past day.

_Great_, she thought, _Now I'm totally screwed. Guess I'll have to start doing it by myself._

Suddenly she felt quite uncomfortable. If he didn't want to teach her voice lessons, he also probably did not want to deal with her being in his employment. While she loved the job, she didn't want to deal with these weird emotions. All the feelings from the night before came rushing back to her memory. After raging over Erik's stubborness, she had sobbed at their obvious misunderstanding before turning to paranoia and blaming herself for what had happened, instead of Erik's inability to let her in.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked.

Christine awoke from her reverie. "Yes, of course. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You are pale and distant. Are you sure you're alright?"

Christine glanced over. "Actually I think I need to lie down. Can you manage without me for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Of course, of course. Do you think you can drive? I can drive you home if I need to."

She shook her head as she stood up. "No, the store, remember? I can make it. Thanks for everything, Daniel."

She grabbed her purse and kissed his cheek before running to her car.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Instead of driving home, she steered in the direction of the hospital. She needed some support right about now.

She smiled as she walked into Meg and Patrick's room. The sun was shining and they were both sitting up. Patrick had the remote and Meg was arguing about the show that was on.

"Hey guys, glad to see things haven't changed much," she said with a smirk.

They looked up. "Christine! How was Paris? And why aren't you at work?" asked Meg.

She sat down. "It's a long story," she replied wearily.

Meg raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like we don't have time," Patrick pointed out.

Christine contemplated. "That's true."

She launched into the tale, starting with the trip to the airport and ending with being dropped off at home, not missing a single detail. She looked down when it was over.

"And now I don't know what to do. I mean, I know I may have said a few wrong things. But Erik is just so stubborn and I don't know what to do. I don't want to stop working at the store, but if things are going to be awkward..." she trailed off.

Meg stuck her finger out. "Listen, it's not your fault. And you are not going anywhere. He is the one who can't accept the fact that you love him. His inability to let you in is not your fault. You should not give up. He is the one who is unwilling to even try.

"Give him a day to think about it and then tell him of your feelings again. He needs to know that you're not going anywhere. I don't know what's happened to him that he is unable to move forward in any relationship, but he needs to get over it. You are an intelligent, beautiful, and wonderful person. If he can't accept your love, then he wasn't worthy of it in the first place."

Tears slipped down Christine's perfect cheek. "I know, but I really love him."

Meg's face softened. "Just give him a day to clear out his head. Maybe it was just the intensity of the moment. I mean, you were on the freakin Eiffel Tower, good Lord!" she said with a laugh.

"Maybe we can go there _some_ day," said Patrick with a wink. The action was not lost on Christine.

Meg moved her hands to the railings on her bed to sit up further. As she did, something shined in the light on her left hand.

"Meg, what's that?" Christine asked, bending over.

Meg blushed and raised her hand.

"Are you guys.."

They nodded.

"Oh my God! Congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for you guys! When did it happen?" she exclaimed, running over to hug them both.

"Last night," Meg replied.

Christine laughed. "Was it romantic?" she cooed.

"About as romantic as you can be while stuck in a hospital bed," said Patrick.

Meg narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Christine. "Yes, it was so romantic! Although he didn't have the ring when he did it. His brother brought it in today from his house. Well, I guess it didn't matter; it wasn't as if we could reach eachother!"

They laughed.

"So when's the wedding? Do I get to be a bridesmaid? This is so cool!"

"Well, having nothing else to talk about in this freakin room, we were thinking June."

"Oh, it'll be gorgeous in June," Christine said.

"And of course you're a bridesmaid! Heck, will you be my maid of honor?" Meg asked.

Christine smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "Of course! I would be honored!"

They hugged again before looking over at Patrick, who was completely unconscious.

"The meds," Meg whispered. "That happened twice yesterday; one minute we're talking, the next, he's completely out!"

Christine chuckled as she noticed a slip of drool hanging from his mouth.

"Well, I have to go. Congrats again! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Meg winked. "Thanks, I'm happy for us too!"

Christine gathered her things and gave her a final hug before turning towards the door.

"Christine, everything will be ok. I know it. Just give him a day or two."

She nodded before walking out the door.

O O O O O O O O O O O

It was four o'clock. Debienne was attending a customer when Erik walked into the shop.

He was dressed in his customary attire - all black - with his customary glare as he customarily walked back to the office and slammed the door.

Debienne winced before apologizing to the startled customer. When he had finished he walked back to the office.

"Good afternoon, Sir."

"Debienne," replied Erik without looking up from his laptop.

"Um, everything alright?" he asked cautiously.

Erik looked up. "To be perfectly honest, no. Everything is not alright."

Debienne sat down. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not really," Erik replied, returning his gaze to the screen in front of him.

"Does this have to do with Christine? She was acting different today as well. Did something happen in Paris?"

Erik looked up. "Christine? What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything, and frankly, she didn't have to. She's not the best at hiding her emotions, bless her heart," Debienne replied.

"Well, what did she look like? How did she act? My God, man; stop skirting around the issue and tell me!" he yelled, frustrated.

Debienne was taken aback for a moment. "She put on a smile but I could tell something was on her mind. She worked diligently this morning, but her eyes and mind were distant. She zoned out during lunch and became extremely pale. She went home to lie down," he gave the whole report.

Erik cursed under his breath before looking down. "And she left at lunch?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you call her to see if she had made it home?"

Debienne shook his head. "We were too busy; I didn't have time."

"That doesn't matter. What the hell were you thinking? For all we know she could be unconscious on a road somewhere, or worse!"

Erik stood up. He had to go see her. He quickly shut his laptop.

"I'm going to go find her," he said as he walked away, leaving Debienne frowning in the chair.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Christine popped another m&m into her mouth before pressing play. Julia Robert's face flashed across the screen. Steel Magnolias was one of her favorite movies, even if it made her cry. It was just what she needed right now.

She had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt before grabbing all the junkfood in her house and settling down in front of the tv with Angel.

Christine had just opened her mint chocolate chip icecream when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, Meg was the only one who usually came over, she ran a hand through her curls before drying her eyes and heading towards the door.

After checking her face in the mirror to make sure there were no mascara streaks, she opened the door and gasped.

"Erik."


	16. Chapter fifteen

**I know most of you are very angry at Erik right now, but he does have his reasons for his behavior, which are revealed in this chapter. **

Erik sighed as he dropped his suitcase in the entryway of his home.

_Home_

He couldn't even consider this a home. For a home is a warm, comfy place with a loving family.

This was a cold, dark house, completely devoid of any love. It had been for many years now, ever since...

_No,_ he thought, rubbing his eyes. _I can't think about that right now._

He moved with purpose up the stairs, heading towards the one place that could soothe his soul and help him momentarily forget about all of the problems, past and present.

He pushed open the double doors and moved to light a candle by the doorway of the large room. He walked around the grand piano to open the blinds and window, allowing a cool breeze to filter through. Rolling up his sleeves, he sat down at the piano. His fingers caressed the ivory keys before pressing ever so lightly, almost pulling a melancholy sound from the beautiful instrument.

The moonlight shone upon him, spotlighting him in a way, as the sounds became darker. Erik threw his mask to the floor in frustration and began pounding on the keys. It was one of the pieces he had composed after the accident. Anger, sadness, loneliness, desperation, and frustration, all rolled into one beautifully grotesque melody.

Tears rolled down his face as the last note hovered in the air. "Madeline," he whispered.

He pulled himself to the floor, crawling child-like towards the cabinet in the corner of the room. He opened it slowly and hesitantly pulled out a framed photograph.

He stared at it, almost without the ability to identify the family portrait from so long ago. A beautiful young woman sat in a garden smiling brightly at the camera. A little girl sat in her lap, with a crown of flowers atop her golden curls. She held a bouquet of daisies and was laughing. A handsome man sat next to the woman, his arm around her shoulder. He was smiling down proudly at the child. The picture captured the happy times for this beautiful family.

Erik stared at himself, unable to imagine the last time he had truly smiled. Before Christine, that is. But that was ruined now as well. Just as his life with Emily had been ruined. Just as his life with Laura and little Madeline had been ruined.

Suddenly a burst of anger ran through him and he stood, hurling the picture against the wall. It shattered as it fell to the floor, landing with the picture side up. It sat there triumphantly mocking him.

"**Why! Why did you do this to me, God? What did I ever do to deserve this?**" He slammed his fist into the wall.

"Why do you mock me? Is this funny to you? Do you _enjoy_ ruining my life? Killing my family and branding me hideous and untouchable forever? **Answer me!**" He stretched out his arms as he looked above, waiting for any sign but knowing the God he had left behind long ago would never answer him. He never had.

_Silence._

He fell sobbing to the floor and curled up in a ball. Thunder rolled in the distance, but Erik had already fallen into a troubled sleep.

O O O O O O O O O O O

He woke up late the next morning in pain from his stiff limbs. Glancing around the room, he was ashamed of the way he had behaved. His outbursts had been frequent after the accident, and again after Emily, but had almost stopped altogether since meeting Christine.

_Christine_

Now that he thought about it, of course it would happen again. Christine was no longer his and any chance he had had of real love and a real relationship was long gone. Christine thought she would be able to see behind the mask, but Erik knew that thought was futile.

Emily had thought the same, claiming to be so in love with him that whatever was beyond the mask didn't matter at all. After two years together he had finally taken off the mask for her.

He could still hear the screams, see the utter terror in her eyes as she backed away from him. The anger and hurt coursed through him, turning him into someone else entirely.

"You LIAR!" he roared. "You said you loved me! That _this_," he pointed to the twisted flesh that was now his face," didn't matter! Well, _my dear_, how does it feel to love a man with a corpse for a face? Oh? You don't love me anymore? Well, we'll have to fix that..."

He had stalked towards her, his body stiff with tension as she curled up against the wall, trying to get away. The screaming had just edged him on. She had pleaded for him to stop, but before he knew it he had almost done the unthinkable - he had come uncomfortably close to taking a woman against her will.

"Monster!" she had screamed, slapping him away with hands bloodied from scratching at him.

He seemed to wake up at that word, coming back from whatever force had overtaken his body.

"My God," he whispered unbelievingly. "What have I done?"

He glanced back at the woman and cringed with disgust. She finally was able to push him off of her and ran out of the room crying. He had never seen her again.

This was why he could not go down that road with Christine. Whatever fantasy he had allowed himself before had stopped the moment she had proclaimed her love for him. He could not endure it again. The memories of before still haunted him and knowing what he was obviously capable of, could not handle losing it and doing the same to Christine.

She deserved so much better than him, and if the only way to see that was to stay away from her, than so be it. He would do her that service, whether she thought it best or not.

He loved her too much to do anything else.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Erik finally dragged himself to work. He had planned on checking a few things before revamping so that he could work from home again. He was avoiding Christine at all costs.

Fate, however, seemed to think otherwise. After finding out about Christine's sickness, pictures ran through his mind of her lying bloodied in a ditch, or in a hospital bed with cords running in and out of her body.

He knew he was probably overreacting, but he had to make sure she was alright. He could never live with himself if something had happened to her.


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Some mixed responses on the last chapter. I wrote it late last night and it turned out a little darker than I wanted it to be. So I've fixed it. Please go back and reread . I'm pretty sure you will all enjoy this one. Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated.**

Her eyes were wide open and she found she couldn't move. He stood in the doorway looking the most handsome she'd ever seen him and staring straight back into her eyes. His bright green gaze was hypnotic and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

They stood for a moment before Christine regained her composure by placing a wall around her heart.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her face solemn.

Erik's heart fell at her tone of voice. He had hoped she would at least be a little happy to see him, even after the way he'd acted. She looked so beautiful standing there that it hurt to look at her and know that he had caused her pain.

"Christine," he whispered.

She said nothing, not trusting her voice. He looked genuinely upset and she hoped he had come to make things better between them.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded and stepped out of the way. He entered, towering over her, and shut the door.

She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

He glanced around before focusing his attention back on the woman in front of him. "I heard you got sick at work today. I just wanted to make sure you had made it home alright. Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly.

Christine glared. "Oh, and when did you start caring about such trivial things as how I feel?"

He narrowed his eyes, "That was a little uncalled for. I come out here to see if you are safe and I get yelled at for it!"

"Uncalled for? UNCALLED FOR? You broke my heart on top of the Eiffel Tower in PARIS, the most romantic city in the entire world. You refused to even talk to me for the next day and a half and you're telling me that this is uncalled for? Get the hell out of my house!"

"Christine," he roared, his eyes glinting with anger.

Christine stood her ground. "What? Did I say something to anger you? God forbid I do that! I'm serious, Erik, get out of my house before I do something that _you'll_ regret."

"Christine, you don't under- HOLY SHIT! What the HELL are you doing woman? Are you INSANE?"

A slur of curse words protruded from his mouth as he fell to the ground holding his wounded flesh. He whimpered as he realized he'd probably never be able to use that part of his body again.

"I told you you'd regret it," she said triumphantly, cracking her knuckles for dramatic effect.

"God damn it!" he yelled. He grabbed her knees and she screamed as he knocked her to the floor. He rolled on top of her, effectively pinning her beneath him. He felt a slight reaction. _I guess it does still work. Good to know._

"Erik! Get off me!" she yelled, squirming underneath him.

"Be STILL!"

She stopped and made eye contact before rolling her eyes.

Erik tried to focus on what needed to be said. So far he was able to keep his temper in check, for the most part, as he had not completely lost it and done something they would _both_ regret.

"Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you and 'breaking your heart' in Paris. That was not my intention."

"Could have fooled me," Christine muttered.

"I'm trying to be serious here! You don't understand. I am a monster, whether you are able to see that or not. It wold not work between you and me. I know that for a fact, it's happened before."

Christine sighed. "It may have happened before, but obviously she was not the right one for you. What if we were meant to be together? Did you ever think of that? I feel something with you that I have never felt before. Not even with Raoul, that bastard. The connection between us is deep; I'm drawn towards you and I have been ever since we met."

Erik sat up and pulled her up as well. He moved so that he was sitting across from her.

"I am not meant to be with anyone," he said sadly. Christine was crushed by his tone. _What happened to this man?_

"Look, you don't know that. Everyone is meant to be with someone. It may not be me, but you **are** meant for someone. Erik, I love you. No, don't look away. I love you and if being with you means not seeing the real you, I can live with that. For a while at least. Know that you don't need to keep anything from me," she said, meaning every word.

Erik searched her eyes, but saw nothing but truth. "Christine, I... It's... Well, look. I wear this for a reason. It's not pretty," he said quietly.

Christine almost laughed. "Erik, I know it's not. If it was, you'd just be incredibly weird to be wearing a mask for no reason. I'm not one to fall for the overly eccentric types. I know it's not pretty, and I don't care. Didn't I ever tell you about the nursing classes I took in college?

"I interned in the burn unit at a hospital. I saw things that were not pretty. Sure, it may have been revolting at first, but I didn't turn away. They were people, and I saw through to that. Many were children who were completely miserable, and it wasn't from the pain, at least not physical pain. They were teased endlessly, so much so that they were unable to attend public school. I'm sorry, but that's just horribly wrong. I could never treat someone horribly just because of the way they look. Did you think that I was that shallow?"

Erik gulped as he listened. Hearing her say that gave him hope. As much as he knew it wouldn't work, he couldn't help but hope. Maybe he could work something out with her. She had said she didn't care if he showed her...

"No, Christine, never. I would never think that about you. You are good and kind, one of the most wonderful people I have ever met."

Christine cocked her head. "So do you believe me when I say it doesn't matter?"

Erik hesitated. "Christine, I've been through a lot in the past. A lot of which I would prefer never to even think about again. Believe me when I say I want to trust you, but it's very hard for me to do so. I've been betrayed so many times, I can't endure another one. Especially from you."

Christine looked as if she would cry. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Erik, I will **never** betray you. While I don't know what's happened in your past, I do understand that it is hard for you, so I'll stop pushing."

She kissed his cheek as tears threatened to spill down them.

"Christine, I am so sorry about everything that's happened. I've been so unkind to you and I can't bear to be away from you any longer. I love you, Christine."

She looked up at him and Erik recognized hope in her eyes.

"And I realize that if we continue down that path, it will be difficult at times. While we should share as much as possible, there are some things that are vital to keep to ourselves. My mask, for example, is one that I must keep to myself. I'm sorry I can't share it with you, really I am."

Christine put her hand on his shoulder.

"Erik, I really want to continue down that path, too. I've missed you so much."

A tear escaped her eye as she moved closer to his face.

"Your mask is no issue for me. I love you," she whispered.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Erik lowered his lips to hers. Unlike previous heated kisses they had shared, this was soft and tender, full of understanding.

Christine pulled away contentedly, burying her face in his chest. Erik looked up and noticed the tv screen.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

Christine pulled away. "Steel Magnolias," she replied.

Erik made a face as he sat down on the couch. Christine snuggled in next to him.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything," he replied innocently.

"Why did you make that face?"

"Chick flick," he mumbled. Christine laughed.

"Do you want to watch something more manly?" she asked, getting up to check out her humble DVD collection.

"How about we go back to my place and I cook you dinner. We can watch a movie there while we eat," he offered.

Christine thought for a moment. She had never been to his place. This could get interesting.

"Alright, deal," she said. "But I'm bringing desert. I have something in the fridge we could eat."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, standing up.

Christine went upstairs to change quickly and they were soon on their way.

As Erik drove, he turned up the volume. Jazz piano made its way through the speakers to Christine's ears. She sighed.

"No offense, but jazz piano is not my thing. Let's listen to the radio!"

She began changing the stations, not noticing Erik's horrified face.

She stopped on a few before stopping at an Alan Jackson song.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed, moving her head in time to the beat.

"Dear Lord, Christine! What is wrong with that man's voice?"

"What are you talking about? Country rocks!"

Erik hit the power button. "Country is hereby outlawed in this car," he stated.

Christine frowned. "Fine, got any Mozart?"

Erik smirked. "Did you even have to ask?"

He messed with the system until satisfied with the selection. Christine glanced out the window.

"Erik, we're driving in the middle of nowhere and it's almost completely dark. If I didn't know better, you are just driving out of civilization to take advantage of me."

Erik laughed. "My dear, had I wanted to take advantage of you, I most certainly would have been able to without leaving the entranceway of your home. You seemed quite open to that possibility earlier."

"Erik Charles Dumas! Get that look off your face right now!" She smacked his arm playfully.

"How did you know my middle name?" he asked, taken aback.

Christine grinned evily. "I have my ways," she replied.

"Right. Well, we're almost there. By the way, what's in that box? It smells divine."

"Oh no you don't. It's a surprise. You won't find out until after dinner."

Erik sighed. "That's not fair."

She laughed. "Oh well, too bad."

O O O O O O O O O O O

They arrived shortly after and Erik, being a perfect gentleman, graciously opened Christine's door.

As he reached for Christine's hand, she swatted it away and hopped out. "Erik! No, not until after dinner!"

"Damn," he said under his breath.

"Oh my God! Erik, this is beautiful!"

They stared up at the mansion that was Erik's house.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived in a freakin mansion?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a mansion, but it does the job adequately. Come, let's go inside."

He unlocked the front door and opened it, standing back to allow her entrance.

She walked in slowly, admiring everything with her eyes. They were standing in the entryway next to a good-sized and finely furnished formal living room.

"Oh, Erik! Are those antiques? They're gorgeous!"

"Yes. I don't even use that room, so it's basically just decor. Come on, let's get that dessert in the refrigerator. Wouldn't want it to get too warm."

"Erik, it doesn't matter if it's in the fridge or not. It won't melt or anything. And that's the only clue you're getting, so cut it out mister!"

She began to walk down the hallway towards the room he had pointed out as the kitchen.

_She's good._

He made a face before running to catch up with her.


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Just a reminder for those of you who did not reread chapter fifteen, Erik has not raped anyone. He came very close, but did not go through with it. I just needed to clarify that. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this.**

Erik's kitchen was, simply put, a woman's paradise. Especially for someone like Christine, who loved to cook. It was, like most rooms as Christine had come to discover, quite large. Beautiful cabinetry accompanied generous counter space with top of the line appliances.

Christine placed the box in the large, but ironically almost empty, refrigerator.

"So what's for dinner, Chef?"

Erik ignored her comment. "How about I show you the theatre room and I can cook while you are watching a movie."

Christine rolled her eyes. "I see this is your way of getting me back for not letting you see inside the dessert box. OK, I can deal. Lead on, Cowboy."

Erik raised his eyebrows. "Cowboy?"

Christine laughed. "I know how much you enjoy country music."

Erik rolled his eyes and went through a door to his left. "Come on."

"And I know how much I would enjoy seeing you in some ass-less chaps," she murmured appreciatively under her breath as she watched his retreating form.

After many twists and turns they finally arrived at the theatre room. Erik's mansion was dark, which only added to Christine's confusion. _I'll need a map just to get around this place safely._

The theatre room was equally dark and as well-decorated as the formal living room. A large screen sat to the right of the door, while an over sized suede love seat sat to the left. It looked so soft and comfy that Christine could not resist the temptation.

With a running start, she dove into the pillows and erupted into a fit of giggles. Erik watched in amusement.

"I take it that you like the couch," he said, heading over to a black cabinet in the corner that had gone unnoticed.

"Yes! Where did you get it? This is the best couch I've ever had the privilege of setting my behind in!" she exclaimed with a blush.

"From France," he said matter-of-factly. "What movie would you like to watch while I prepare the food?"

"Surprise me," she murmured as she rested her head on a pillow.

"Alright, enjoy. I'll call you when it's ready," he said, turning to leave.

"Oh, I will. You'll have to drag me from this couch, I could pretty much stay here forever."

Erik closed the door behind him._ I think we could make that work_.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Christine settled down between the lush pillows and focused her attention on the film flashing on the screen in front of her. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Next thing she knew, her name was echoing throughout the household. "I'm coming!" she yelled.

She paused the dvd player before exiting the room and closing the doors behind her. Turning around she attempted to find her way back to the kitchen. She turned down a small hallway to her left. There were double doors at the end, maybe they led to the staircase she had seen in the back of the kitchen. Or better yet, a room with a map.

She opened the door to find a large room with a grand piano in the center. _The music room._

She wandered over to the exquisite instrument, admiring the furnishing and overall beauty. A piano truly worthy of Erik.

Christine also saw a large window overlooking gardens. The moon was bright and allowed her to see the expanse of Erik's backyard. She briefly wondered if Erik had a gardener.

Turning to examine the rest of the room, she noticed something capture the light from the floor in the corner. She walked over to it and found that it was broken glass. Why would Erik have broken glass on the floor? She leaned in closer and noticed the photograph.

Christine picked it up, her hand shaking as her heart raced. There were a man, a woman, and a little girl, all of them looking extremely happy in one anothers presence. Looking closer, she recognized the man. _Erik_. But he wore no mask on his face, it was perfect. That could only mean-

"Christine! The food is getting cold!"

Stumbling to get up, she quickly placed the photograph exactly where she had found it. She walked out of the room, shutting the doors quietly behind her.

She walked to the end of the hall before deciding to call for backup.

"Erik! I'm lost!"

Footsteps came running up the stairs before finding their way to her, all in less than five seconds.

Erik smirked. "Really Christine, you must have no sense of direction. All you had to do was go downstairs and it's the door on the left. Weren't you paying attention when we came up here?"

He turned and began to lead her to their awaiting dinner.

"Oh, I was paying attention, alright." _Just not to what you think._

Erik led her through the kitchen to a dining room, where he pulled out her chair. "Mademoiselle."

Christine smiled. "Merci, Monsieur. Erik, this smells delicious! What is it?"

He took a seat across from her. " Crepes filled with tomatoes and mozzarella. Like the french version of grilled cheese. Les petites crepes tomate-mozzarella."

"Mmm I can't wait to dig in."

Erik had picked up his fork and knife, and was about to dig in when he heard her voice cut in.

"Bless us, Oh Lord, and these Thy gifts which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ, our Lord, Amen."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not knowing what to do or even say. Christine looked up and smiled before picking up her utensils.

"Erik, this is awesome! I didn't know you were a chef as well!"

He smirked. "I have many hidden talents," he said. Christine berated herself for the dirty thoughts that happened to pop into her head.

Needing to change the subject, Christine decided to get him to open up. She also wanted to find out more about who was in the photograph, but didn't want to openly say anything. She knew Erik would have told her if he wanted her to know.

"So how did you come to live in a large mansion by yourself?" she asked.

Erik's face grew stony and he came very quiet. "I haven't been here for long, maybe five years."

"Oh? And before then?" she asked, stuffing another forkful of heaven in her mouth.

"Um, I lived in a smaller house."

"So you just jumped up one day and decided you'd buy a large mansion?"

Erik was rapidly withdrawing, not wanting to talk about this with her.

"Not really. I just needed... a change. That's all. So how is Meg?"

Christine noted the tone in his voice before the change of subject, but decided to ignore it for the time being. "She's great! And engaged! Patrick proposed the other night! I get to be the maid of honor!"

Erik smiled. "Excellent. I can't wait to see you in that dress."

Christine blushed.

"Do you know when they get to leave the hospital?"

"Sometime in the next week, I think. She'll be so glad to be out and doing normal things. Well, eating normal things, to be exact."

They laughed, remembering her many rants about hospital food.

"So did you finish the movie?" he asked, managing one last forkful, effectively cleaning his plate.

"No. Actually, I kind of fell asleep," she said with another blush.

"Really now? I'm so glad I put on an intellectually-stimulating movie for you, my dear."

She laughed. "It wasn't the movie! It was the couch!"

"Sure it was. How about we go back up and I put on something different. Hopefully you'll stay awake for this one."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she stood up to clean her place.

"Watch out, Christine. I just may take that as an invitation."

She laughed as she made her way to the sink. "Maybe it was."


	19. Chapter eighteen

She had just placed the dishes on the counter when she was suddenly turned around from behind. Erik's mouth came crashing down on hers as his hard body pinned every inch of her against the wall. Christine gasped in surprise and Erik took the opportunity to meet her tongue with his. She moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing herself closer to him. 

It was the most passionate kiss she had ever had and the only thing she could think of was Erik's soft lips as they made their way down her throat.She twirled her fingers in his hair as his lips returned to hers, capturing them in a final sweet kiss before he pulled away.

"My R.S.V.P," he said, before turning towards the door. "Let's go watch that movie."

"Oh, right," Christine stuttered breathlessly before following him up the stairs.

Erik messed with the DVD player as Christine made herself comfortable on the loveseat.

"What are we watching this time?" she asked.

"Not a chick flick," he laughed before turning off the lights and sitting next to her.

Erik had chosen a horror film and soon Christine became very aware of the darkness that enveloped them. It wasn't long before she ended up in his lap, with her head curled up into his neck.

"Is the scary part over yet?" she asked, not wanting to peek at the lastest murder victim on the screen.

"Not yet," he replied. He was enjoying every minute. _I knew I picked this one for a reason._

O O O O O O O O O O O

Two hours later Erik turned off the dvd player. Christine had fallen asleep twenty minutes before the movie had ended.

"Christine, darling, time to wake up," he said softly, shaking her gently.

Christine opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Obviously your bed time. Would you like me to take you home?"

She shook her head. "We haven't even had dessert yet."

Erik sighed. "There's always tomorrow. I can take you home, or-"

"Or what?" she asked, a mischevious look on her face.

"Or you could stay here."

"And those are my only options. Hmm. Whatever should I do?"

Erik said nothing, not wanting to hope that she would actually accept his invitation.

"I think I'll stay here. We're going to the same place anyway. Just as long as you take me back to the house on the way to change clothes and feed Angel in the morning."

"Christine, while I am glad you wish to spend the night here, I must tell you that I don't have any of the other rooms prepared for guests. All the bedding is packed in the attic."

Christine laughed. "Well, I could always sleep on this couch."

Erik looked apalled.

She tilted her head questioningly. "What?"

"My dear, I would never let you sleep on a couch!"

She laughed, placing her arms around him. "Erik, I was kidding. Though it is very comfortable. I have no problem sharing a bed with you. It's not like we haven't done it before," she replied smoothly.

"Wha- oh. I had forgotten." _The day of the accident._

"Alright, where's the bathroom? I need to take a shower. And, if it's not too much, may I borrow one of your shirts to sleep in?"

Erik froze. The thought of her sleeping in his bed while wearing his shirt was almost too much.

"Erik?"

Christine stood by the door.

"Right. Of course. This way."

They walked down the hallway to the other side of the house, stopping before another set of double doors. Erik opened them and flicked the light switch. Christine gasped at the large beautifully decorated bedroom.

"Erik, this is amazing! Look at the size of that bed!"

He laughed as she ran and dove into his large silk-covered bed.

"Mmmm." Christine snuggled into the pillows. "Seriously, I would kill for this bed."

Erik sat down next to her. "Who? Me? That's not very friendly."

Christine laughed. "Well, since you are sharing with me, I guess I'll save the killing for another time."

"Ah, speaking of that, would you like a shirt to change into?"

Christine raised her eyebrows. "Assuming you have a t-shirt, of course." She stifled a small laugh.

Erik scoffed. "Who doesn't?" He walked over to his ornate dresser and pulled one from the bottom drawer.

"Here. Will this suit your needs, my lady?"

She took it from him before bursting out laughing.

"I'm glad you find my clothing humorous. I think I'll go change in the bathroom." He turned to walk away.

"Erik! No, it's just... I can't believe you own an 'I'm with stupid' shirt!"

She covered her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. "I mean, what's the story with that?"

"One best kept for another day," he replied, as he strolled into the bathroom.

**Alright, so for about two months now I've had almost total writer's block on this story (so much so that I've started writing a new one), but the moment I start researching for a procrastinated paper for my English class, inspiration hits. I don't think I'll ever understand it. I'm sorry this took forever to get out. College started two days after I last updated and everything has been hectic ever since. This isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter, whenever that is uploaded. Thanks for all of your reviews for this story, they are very much appreciated.**


	20. Chapter nineteen

**A little bit longer. Once the inspiration hits, I can't stop. Enjoy**

The moment her head hit the silk-encased pillow, she was out cold.

She dreamt of the future; her life with Erik.

"_Erik we did it!" she yelled, as she twirled through the field in her fairytale white dress._

_Erik laughed as he ran to catch up with her._

_"Hello world! I'm the new Mrs. Dumas!" she giggled as Erik caught her about the waist, tossing her into the air._

_"Yes, you are, my love," he said happily as he pulled her closer to him._

_She caught his mouth in a passionate kiss that foretold of the night ahead. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world._

_"Erik, I love you so much," she said, as she caressed his face._

_He caught her eye. "I love you too, Laura."_

_She pulled back, not understanding. "What? No, I'm Christine. Who's Laura?"_

_"My Laura, my love," he said, holding his arms out to her._

_"No! I'm not Laura. Who is Laura?"_

_"Come, Laura, we're late for the reception."_

_Christine threw her bouquet on the ground and stomped her foot in frustration. "I'M CHRISTINE! You know, your WIFE!"_

_Erik walked towards her smiling brightly. "Laura..."_

_Christine began running. She could hear him running behind her, chasing her._

_"Come back, Laura...Laura...Laura, come back!"_

Christine woke up in a cold sweat, breathing quite heavily.

_"Laura."_

She looked over at Erik, startled by what he had muttered.

"Erik?"

He was still asleep, or so it appeared in the darkened room.

_"Laura, I didn't mean to. Please forgive me!"_

He began pleading feverishly, making no sense at all.

"Erik?" she repeated, hesitantly reaching a hand towards him.

_"Laura! I love you! And I loved our daughter!"_

Christine froze, her heart constricting. Daughter?

She moved her hand towards his face, moving the hair out of his eyes. It was soaked with sweat.

He stilled as soon as her hand came in contact with him, and his face visibly relaxed, or at least the uncovered side did.

"Erik, I don't know who you are talking about, but I think you are having a nightmare. It's ok, darling. I'm here," she cooed as she continued to caress his face lightly.

Suddenly his eyes opened. They met hers questioningly.

"What happened?" he whispered, as he examined his surroundings.

Christine looked down. "You were having a nightmare."

_Oh God, no._

This could not be happening. In front of Christine? He could only imagine what he had unconsciously revealed to her, and by her body language he could tell it was not the happiest memories he had repeated.

"I see. Did I wake you?" He did not address what her eyes questioned, wanting to put off the inevitable.

"Yes. No. I'm not sure. I was kind of having a nightmare and when I woke up you were-"

"You had a nightmare? I can see it has distressed you. What was it about?"

Christine bit her lip.

He moved his hand to her lips to stop her. "Don't do that. You have beautiful lips, ma cherie."

Christine smiled sadly and pressed a small kiss to his index finger.

He pulled her into his warm embrace, and she let out a small sigh as she leaned into the comfort of his body.

"Now tell me about your nightmare."

She wondered briefly what she should say, before deciding to go with the truth.

"Well, we had just gotten married, and we were-"

Erik stood up suddenly, his eyes flashing angrily in the darkness. "I can see how that would be such a nightmare for you."

Christine stood on her knees, her own face displaying her anger. "Erik! That's not it! Why do you automatically think that I hate you based on the sentence that you wouldn't even let me finish! I'm not done explaining! If I hated you so much, why would I have agreed to resume our relationship, let you drive me to your empty mansion in the middle of nowhere and then consent to sleep with you in your bed? Get back here and let me finish!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed.

He thought and saw her reasoning. "I'm sorry, Christine. It's just that everything that's happened in my life... well, it would make sense for that to be your reason. Continue, please."

Christine studied him for a few moments before resuming her tale.

"Well, we were happily married and about to go to the reception. We kissed and I declared my love for you. And then you said that you loved me too, only you used someone else's name, not mine. I tried to correct you, but you really thought I was someone else. I started to run and then you were chasing me, calling someone else's name and then I woke up."

Erik sat for a moment.

"Who's name did I call?"

Christine opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Um... just someone else's name. I don't know who she was."

"Christine-"

"Erik, who is Laura?"

He coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Who. Is. Laura?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Well, after I woke up, I found you in your own nightmare. You kept repeating 'Laura'."

He looked down for a moment. "Did I say anything else?" he asked quietly.

Christine looked at him suspiciously. "Someone about forgiveness, and you loving her."

He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply.

"Erik, tell me this was just a nightmare. That these people don't exist."

"Christine-"

"Erik! Tell me the truth, I think I at least deserve that. Are you married?"

"Christine, I-"

"The truth, Erik!"

"I was, once."

"And? Did you get divorced or am I going against my own standards and in a surprisingly hypocritical move having a relationship with a married man?"

"She died. A few years back," he whispered in a tortured voice.

Christine gasped, her hand finding its way to her throat. "Oh my God. Erik, I'm sorry, I-"

"No. I'm sure you would have found out sooner or later. This is a small town. I guess I should have told you earlier. I just, wanted to protect you."

She found his hand in the darkness. "Protect me?"

"Yes. Protect you from myself. From everything."

Christine's brow furrowed. "How did she pass? If you don't mind me asking."

He let out his breath and shook his head. "In the O.R., there were complications..."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Erik, I'm so sorry."

His face remained stony, but inside his heart was bleeding all over again.

Christine pulled his hand to her lips. "Erik, just one more thing."

He met her gaze.

"Where is your daughter?"


	21. Chapter twenty

Erik paled slightly. "Christine, how did you-" 

"Laura wasn't the only one mentioned in your nightmare," Christine replied, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

Erik nodded and turned to face her. Taking his hand in hers, he placed a kiss inside her wrist.

"Christine, I'm prepared to tell you everything. Believe me when I say this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I will understand if you want me to stop or you wish to leave during any part of this, but please promise me you'll hear me through, in its entirety. I've never had to divulge this before, so forgive me if there are times when... when it takes a moment," he whispered, his eyes burning into hers.

She nodded and returned the gesture. "I promise."

Erik turned towards the window and began the tale that could quite possibly end any future with the woman before him.

O O O O O O O O O O O

It was 1991, fifteen years ago. Erik Dumas, a real up-and-comer in the architecture business, had fallen in love with Laura Appleton, an elementary schoolteacher in Sacramento, where they both resided. It had been a whirlwind romance, one that seemed to only exist in the movies.

Erik, a handsome man of twenty two years, had finally gathered the courage to propose to his love, and she had confirmed that nothing would make her happier. Actually, this was not entirely true.

There was something that would have made both of them happier: a child. And not just one child, a whole family. They began trying immediately after the wedding, anxious to complete the picture.

The wedding had been absolutely beautiful, attended by family and close friends. Daniel Debienne had been Erik's best man, as well as representative for his family, as he had no other. Erik had sung a song composed for his bride, and there was not a dry eye in the church.

They decided to relocate to Glens Falls, New York, finding it to be an adequate place to raise a family. It did not take long for them to achieve this, as they were quite good at practicing. Laura soon became pregnant, and Erik had never known a time when he had been happier.

Laura had been so excited about her pregnancy, claiming at once she knew it would be a girl.

"A woman knows, Erik!" she had laughed. And he had laughed right along with her, although he secretly hoped it was a girl as well.

It had been a beautiful June day when Laura began labor. Erik had rushed her to the hospital, even forgetting her suitcase in the hurry (Debienne actually had to retrieve it). Everything was progressing as it should. Erik stayed by her side throughout the tedious day, wiping the sweat from her brow and gently singing lullabies to calm her.

The world had turned the day to dark when the doctor came in for the last checkup. "Oh no, this doesn't look good," she had said, marking the official start of the nightmare to come.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Erik asked, panicking.

Laura turned to her side, a low moan escaping her lips. "Erik, I don't know if I can do this."

Erik planted a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, you can. You can do this, Laura. Our daughter is finally coming into this world, you can do this, baby."

The doctor grabbed the chart and hit a button on the wall. "I'm concerned about where the baby's head is right now. I need to get her into the O.R. for a cesarian section."

Erik raked his hand through his hair. "This can't be happening. oh, God. This can't be happening!"

"Mr. Dumas, we are going to do everything we can to save this baby," the doctor said as she left the room with Laura and the nurse.

It had only been twenty minutes, and yet it felt like hours. Hours since he'd seen his wife, since he'd heard anything about the baby. Since his world had begun to fall apart.

Just as he got out of his seat to find out what was happening, the doctor came in looking completely exhausted. "Mr. Dumas?"

Erik looked up, immediately noting her state and the lack of positivity in her tone. "Yes?"

"We were able to save the baby-"

"Oh thank God!" he cried, relief pouring throughout his body. "Is she alright? Healthy? Ten toes, ten fingers?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she's perfect. Mr. Dumas, we were able to save your daughter, but there were complications..."

"What sort of complications?" he asked.

"Maybe you'd better sit down," the doctor said.

Mere seconds later, anguished cries sounded throughout the lonely white halls.

O O O O O O O O O O O

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I wrote myself into a hole in the last chapter and it took a while to find a way out. I already have the next few chapters written and will be uploading them sometime this week. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter twenty one

Christine gasped. How horrible! Left alone to raise to raise his daughter! 

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she reached out to hold his hand. She knew his tale was far from over, but already he had experienced a great amount of pain.

A little voice in the back of her mind called her attention to the photograph she had seen in the music room. Erik, a woman, and what she assumed was his daughter. After he had divulged that he indeed had been married before, she had been sure that woman was Laura. But that was then. And now?

Curious as always, she wanted to ask him, but was afraid of his reaction. Of course he would berate her for wandering and going through his things. He might even become too disgusted with her actions to continue the story, and that was something she desperately did not want.

Biting her tongue, she waited for him to continue.

O O O O O O O O O O O

_Madeline. I named her Madeline, it was what Laura wanted. Madeline Elizabeth Dumas, 8 pounds, 7 ounces. She was beautiful; she looked like Laura. Maybe that's why I couldn't do it._

_It was too hard. Too consumed by grief, I couldn't keep her. What did I know about raising a child, anyway? Laura had been the one who knew everything. Although she was insistent on my attending every parenting session with her, my mind went blank as I held that little girl in my arms._

_She was small, seemed so fragile. She needed protection. And I couldn't give that to her. So I did the first of many monstrous things: I gave up my own daughter._

_She was adopted by a couple around my age, who were unable to conceive. The woman especially had been devastated when her dreams of family had not materialized. I understood. Those dreams had been mine, not long before._

_Grief enveloped me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I was so lost without Laura, I didn't know what to do. I sold the house, moved to a small house on the edge of town. I locked myself in my music room for days on end. It was almost a year before I became somewhat normal again, going to work and even dating again._

_Her adoptive parents were wonderful about the situation. They allowed me to visit her about once a month. I went for a while, but she was so much like Laura... It was too hard. So they began sending me things. Pictures, drawings, even videos of her birthday parties and preschool programs. The last picture I got was when she was five. First day of kindergarten. She was so beautiful..._

_Although I was basically back on a normal schedule by then, there were still times I would lose it. Anger would consume me, at frightening levels. Intense sadness usually replaced the anger, and I felt the same as I had five years before. I couldn't go on._

_One night in September, 1997, I had one of my episodes. It had been months since the last one, and it was more intense than usual. Blinding rage ripped through me. How could this happen? My dreams had been ruined. My life had been ruined. My wife was gone. My daughter, gone. They were nonexistent to me. I couldn't control myself, and by the time I calmed down my house was basically destroyed._

_I remember being gripped by fear and sadness, and that's when I turned to the bottle. I rarely drank enough to get drunk, but this time was different. By the time I started drinking, it was midmorning. I was tired, but knew I had to go into the office to get some blueprints for a project I was working on. So I got in my car._

_The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed. I couldn't move anything, and my head felt like it was on fire._

_"You're awake," the nurse on duty said. "How do you feel?"_

_"Like I was run over by an eighteen-wheeler," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper._

_She sighed. "Well, that's not far from the truth."_

_I tried to remember what had happened, but it was useless. The last thing I remembered was getting into my car._

_"Please, what happened? How bad is it?"_

_An accident, of course. Only this was the worst possible accident I could imagine._

_My car had been driving on a main road in town when it crossed traffic and struck an SUV._

_But not just any SUV._

_A silver one, carrying Madeline and her other father, on their way home from school. He had survived, managing only a few fractured ribs. But she was not so lucky..._

O O O O O O O O O O O

Christine's heart stopped.

Was it beating? Because she couldn't tell. It must be, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything.

She couldn't breathe. Her mind reeled but she couldn't focus on anything but how horrible this man's life had been.

She couldn't even imagine what he must have felt like. What he was feeling right now.

He stopped, and it seemed as if he were not breathing as well.

They were frozen, unable to move. The air seemed to be getting thicker by the minute, the tension rising quickly.

And then, his shoulders started to move. Heaving, slowly at first, then gathering speed. A muffled cry came out and Christine rushed forward to embrace him.

He began sobbing openly, and she pulled him to her, resting his head on her chest as he relieved the pain he had suffered.

Was suffering now.

"Shhhh," she whispered, unsure of what else to say. What did you say to that? Everything she could think of seemed inadequate and even childish. She couldn't communicate what she needed to with words; and so she held him.

For as long as it took.


	23. Chapter twenty two

"So you see, my dear, I am nothing but a monster. A complete monster with a face to match." 

Christine brushed the damp hair from his eyes. "No you aren't, you are nothing of the sort."

He gave her a doubtful look.

She went on. "It was an accident; it could have happened to anyone. And I am so sorry that it happened to you. You are not monstrous, and have never acted anything but courteous and wonderful to me, well except for that whole Eiffel Tower thing. It's not as if you set out with the sole purpose of causing that accident. It's true that you should not have gotten in that car. But things happen.

"You are not a monster for wanting to give your daughter a better chance at life. If you felt you could not handle it on your own, then you obviously made the better choice. I know how hard it must have been for you. You've been so brave. You've been through a lot, and you had the right to be angry and hurt. You still have that right. Perhaps you need help in controlling your anger, but you are not a monster for feeling that way. Period. End of story."

She placed her hands on both sides of his head so that his eyes met hers.

"As for your face, it doesn't matter. It's tragic that it happened, and I'm sure it's been absolute hell to deal with. But it doesn't make you any less you; and you are a wonderful person. If some time in the future you would feel comfortable with showing it to me, that'd be fine. I don't care either way, it doesn't matter as much to me as you do."

She kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for sharing your past with me. I am honored that you trust me with that. Know that I am always here for you. I love you, Erik."

His eyes glimmered with tears as he looked at her. _She doesn't care. She understands. She loves _**me**.

"Oh Christine," he managed to whisper before his lips came together with hers. The kiss was not driven by desire, as most of theirs had been, but rather fueled with their mutual love and acceptance. A warm and comforting kiss, and Erik's mind barely registered one word: _home_.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Things returned to normal the next day. After a long night and very little sleep, Erik had driven Christine home before they went to work.

Debienne noticed their arrival together but elected to say nothing. The couple acted as if nothing had happened; they were somehow back to the way it was before the trip to Paris.

Meg and Patrick were soon released from the hospital and enveloped in wedding plans; well, Meg was enveloped in wedding plans. Patrick took the stance of most grooms and was involved as little as possible. His only job was hiring entertainment. Meg took over everything else, and as Christine's opinion was absolutely vital, they frequently had dinner at each other's houses to discuss the cake, flower arrangements, and such frivolous things as napkin colors.

The weeks passed and soon the holiday season was upon them. Erik had, in a seemingly uncharacteristic move, volunteered his home for the celebration. And indeed, it had become more of a home to him. Christine had been spending more and more time there ever since the revealing night. No longer just the empty house, for Christine had filled it as she filled his heart, making it a real home. She often came over to cook or watch movies, and sometimes ended up spending the night, though it was usually in the guest room. As soon as she expressed interest in coming over, Erik had taken it upon himself to completely redecorate the guest room, turning it into a mini-haven for his love.

They had already made plans for Christmas; Christmas eve would be a sleepover night for Christine, Erik had hopes it would be quite a romantic one, and Christmas day was dinner with their closest friends: Meg, Patrick, Mrs. Giry, and Daniel.

Christine had loved the idea of spending Christmas with him. Not only was it their first Christmas (and subsequently the first time gifts were exchanged) but having Erik in her life created the need for being increasingly domestic. She cooked for him, even when they weren't having dinner together, sending him home with meals for the week. She whipped up fantastic desserts for him and she was very into decorating. Upon finding out he had no Christmas decorations, she had gone completely berzerk, insisting she was decorating his entire house for the festive season.

"Christine, I really don't think we need this," Erik said, holding up the blinking outdoor Santa decoration that yelled 'Ho! Ho! Ho!' whenever someone walked by.

"Yes we do! It's festive, and we're decorating the outside, too." She took it from him and placed it back in the cart. Erik rolled his eyes.

"We're going to need a tree. Do want a real one or a plastic one?" she asked as they walked by the tree aisle.

"Does it really matter? A tree is a tree," he pointed out.

"Actually these trees are not real trees. And real trees smell better anyway. Oh! We should get a really tall one for the living room! That would be really cool!"

Erik, who had never really celebrated holidays before, gave in. "Alright. Anything for you, cherie."

Christine giggled. "This is going to be such a great Christmas! You're going to love all the decorations."

He chuckled. "I'm sure I will. In fact, I think I like this decoration the most," he commented, pointing up at some mistletoe.

Christine blushed. "You would."

She grabbed his scarf and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, completely disregarding the hundreds of late shoppers surrounding them in the store.

**Sorry for the lack of updates. The usual excuses - writer's block, work, school, life. I have another chapter written and am working on some other stories at the moment. Only two more weeks of school left and then hopefully more writing! Thanks for sticking with me on this one, I know lack of updates can be a pain.**


	24. Chapter twenty three

**No, I'm not abandoning this story. I have a habit now of writing myself into a corner. It may take a while, but I _do_ get out! Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story, and if you're interested I have written a few one-shots since updating this, so check them out! Thanks again; I really do appreciate it.**

"Ok, question," Christine said at work the next day. She made sure Erik was in his office with the door closed before leaning in to Daniel.

Debienne closed the cash register. "Yes?"

"I don't know what to get Erik for Christmas and I'm completely freaking out! Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and I haven't got any ideas!" She cried.

He chuckled. "I liked the question part. What about something to do with music?"

She sighed. "I thought of that, but I don't know what he has, and I want it to be special."

He contemplated for a moment before whispering something in her ear.

"Is that special enough?" he asked.

She smiled. "Perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Erik's voice boomed from the open doorway. He was leaning against the door frame and smiling ever so sexily.

Christine's heart fluttered. "My Christmas bonus! I'm finally rakin' in the big bucks!"

Erik stood up. "Yes, I've been meaning to tell you. I've given it a lot of thought and I don't think I should give out Christmas bonuses this year."

Christine gasped and flicked him. "Scrooge!"

Erik mocked surprise. "Scrooge? You're calling me Scrooge? You are having Christmas dinner at my house. That and the pleasure of my company far surpasses any monetary bonus I could bestow upon you, wouldn't you agree?"

Debienne laughed. He was enjoying the playful banter of this couple. Erik, it seemed, had finally found the happiness he deserved, and it suited him well. He was grateful it had finally happened after all those painful years.

"I'm sorry to disagree, sir, but I think the pleasure of Ms. Daae's company far surpasses your own," he said with a wink.

Erik glanced over at her. "I would not disagree with that statement," he said, causing Christine to blush.

"Oh! That reminds me! Daniel, we're starting Christmas at three that afternoon. And we're having a gift exchange, won't that be fun?"

He smiled. "Sounds lovely. Can I bring anything?"

She shook her head. "Just your wonderful self. We've got everything else under control. Speaking of, I need to finish the decorations. Do you want to have the music lesson later tonight?" she turned to ask Erik.

"Of course. Do you want me to drive you home?"

Christine nodded. Inside her heart did another somersault. She knew he was referring to the mansion, not her house.

O O O O O O O O O O O

Erik walked her to the door and kissed her gently before letting her in and returning to his car. As much as he would have enjoyed decorating with her (he loved her domestic side, it made him feel more like a man), he had business to attend to.

They were closing the music shop for the rest of the year and the first few days of January. Erik had originally wanted to take her on a surprise vacation, but considered their last surprise vacation before deciding it probably wasn't the best idea. Besides, if all worked out well, they would just be beginning something more exciting than any trip out of the country, which sounded much better to Erik.

He parked his car in front of the store before heading to his office.

A few minutes later, a short knock came to the door. "Come in."

Debienne entered, a small box in his hand, a bright smile on his face.

"You got it, then?" Erik asked.

Debienne nodded. "Exactly as you designed, sir."

Erik lifted his hand up. "Let me see."

Debienne walked forward and handed it to him.

Erik opened the box and gazed at what lay inside.

"It's perfect, sir. I daresay she'll love it."

Erik looked to be zoned out. "Yes," he said, closing the small box, "I hope she will."

O O O O O O O O O O O

"Oh the weather outside is frightful!" Christine sang along as she decorated the staircase with garland.

All of a sudden her cell phone rang. She ran to the kitchen to dig it out of her purse. "Hello?"

"Christine! Where are you?"

"Hi, Meg. I'm at Erik's. Turns out he's not into decorating, so I've decided to turn this house into a winter wonderland!"

Meg laughed. "I'm sure that'll go over well. Erik doesn't seem like he's into throwing up Christmas in the living room."

"Hey, I'm not 'throwing up' Christmas! I'm getting the house into the mood. And everyone likes Christmas," she said defensively.

"Alright, we'll see how things go Sunday. Do you want me to bring anything?"

Christine went back to wrapping the garland. "No, I got it covered. This is going to be a fantastic meal."

"I can't wait! Have you ever cooked for so many people before?"

It was Christine's turn to laugh. "Six people? That's not a lot. And yes, I've cooked Christmas dinners before, a long time ago when I was married."

"Oh!" Meg exclaimed. "I keep forgetting that you've gone through this wedding stuff before."

Christine sat down. "Yeah, and look how that turned out."

Meg sighed. "Well, it seems to be for the best. You're so happy now with Erik."

She agreed. "Yes, Erik does make me happy. I really love him."

They engaged in 'girl talk' for the next few minutes before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. And though Christine returned to decorating Erik's house, she couldn't keep her mind off of past Christmases; one in particular...

_"All right, baby, you ready?" Raoul said, turning the video camera on. He set it up to point at the little tree that took up most of their small apartment. _

_"Yes! I've been pestering you for the last hour! Didn't you get that idea?" she asked, flopping down on the sofa. _

_He laughed, "Yeah, a bit." He grabbed a present from under the tree and sat down next to her. _

_"Merry Christmas, Christine," he said, handing her the gift. _

_She squealed excitedly and took it from him. Ripping off the paper, she discovered a small rectangular box. _

_She smiled at him before opening it. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped. A beautiful silver necklace covered in rubies sparkled back at her. _

_She turned to him, her mouth open. He laughed again. "Thanks, dear. I love it. You're so good at picking out great presents for me!" he said in a high-pitched voice. _

_Christine swatted playfully at him. "Very funny. Seriously though, you didn't have to do this. I thought we weren't getting expensive gifts this year!" _

_He shrugged. "Nothing is too expensive for my wife." _

_She turned and allowed him to place the necklace around her neck. _

_"Beautiful, just like my wife," he said. _

_She gave him a quick kiss before reaching for another box. "Here, this one's for you," she said. _

_He caught her eye before tearing off the paper. Excitement coursed throughout her body as she waited for him to open the small white box. _

_After what seemed like forever, he finally did. "Surprise!" she yelled. He looked up, his face contorted with confusion. _

_"What is this?" _

_"What?" _

_"This, Christine. What is it?" he asked, pointing to it. _

_"Surely you know what a pregnancy test looks like, darling," she replied. _

_"Of course I know what it looks like, Christine! Why is this my Christmas present?" he demanded. _

_She shrank back. "I thought you'd be happy." _

_"Christine! You knew going in that I didn't want children. You agreed to that when you agreed to marry me. How could you go behind my back and do this to me?!" _

_"I hardly went behind your back, Raoul. That's not how it happens." _

_He stood up, anger etched across his features. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?" _

_She laughed, though it was devoid of any joy. "How could I forget? The all-and-powerful Raoul De Chagny, king of Broadway. Oh yeah, and my loving_ husband_," she emphasized._

_"I can't believe you did this!" _

_"It was hardly my fault, Raoul! These things happen!" she yelled back. Tears sprung down her cheeks as she covered her abdomen with her hands. "Why is this such a horrible thing?" _

_"You can't do this to me. You have to get rid of it. We'll go to a clinic tomorrow and fix everything." _

_She cried out in horror. "I don't want to 'get rid of it,' Raoul. This is our baby - our child, created by our love - and I am going to love them until the day I die! You are_ **not** _taking this away from me."_

_"We are not raising it, and that's final. I won't ruin my life so you can play house with a little brat! If you don't go to this clinic... just know that it's not the_ only _way to get rid of unwanted brats!" he yelled before storming out of the apartment._

_"Oh God!" she sobbed, collapsing on the floor._


	25. Chapter twenty four

**A short chapter - but still fun and fluffy. The good news: I have the next chapter formed in my mind. The bad news: I'm moving up to school this weekend, and I'm not sure when I'll have the time to write and post it. So it may be a week or two. Thanks to everyone who has continued to support this story, despite it's lack of updates. You guys are amazing.**

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Christine was glowing with Christmas spirit.

"Alright, that's enough liquor for you, my dear," Erik said, his concern growing.

They were in his living room, cuddling before the fire. Ever since the conversation with Meg, Christine could not get those terrible memories of Raoul from her mind. She knew she could not confide in Erik, however much it shamed her to admit, so she instead turned to alcohol as a means to numb the pain and quiet her mind.

Christine giggled. "Party pooper! Just one more!"

He frowned. "Christine, you're cooking a large dinner tomorrow. You're already going to have one hell of a hangover. I think it's time for bed now."

He stood up from the couch and gently picked his inebriated love up. He carried her upstairs, lying her down on the dark silk sheets.

He chuckled as a light snore announced she had fallen asleep. He climbed in next to her, kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and succumbing to sleep himself.

O O O O O O O O O O O

"Oh my God!"

Erik was suddenly jolted from his sleep. He looked around in confusion. He was alone in the bed, but heard unpleasant sounds coming from the direction of the bathroom.

He sighed and followed her in.

"Are you alright?"

Christine looked up at him painfully. "I don't feel so good," she replied.

Erik shook his head. "You don't look so good. Can I get anything for you?"

She thought for a minute. "A new stomach."

He smiled. "I'll be right back."

Christine groaned, becoming sick all over again. It had been a while since her last hangover, and she was beginning to see why.

"Here, drink this." A cup was presented in her face.

She grabbed it and placed her nose near the mysterious liquid. "Gross! What is it?"

"_It_ will make you feel better," Erik replied. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh my God! I totally forgot! How am I going to cook now?"

He sat down and smoothed her hair away from her eyes. "Drink up. It will help, I promise."

She eyed him carefully before following his instructions. _This is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my entire life!_

She coughed upon completion. "That was horrendous. What's in it?"

Erik shook his head. "You really don't want to know."

Christine shrugged. He was probably right.

"Well, why don't you go back to bed for a bit. I still have a few things to do before everyone comes over."

She smirked. "Did you forget a present? You know every store in town is closed."

"I never forget **anything**," he declared proudly, helping her back into bed.

"I will have to remember you said that so I can bring it up in a future argument," she replied.

He laughed sarcastically before shutting the door to the bathroom and starting the shower.

Christine laid down, relishing the thought of her man showering. She was also done with this killer hangover, which thankfully was beginning to digress.

She fell asleep just as the strains of Erik's singing began to reach her ears.

O O O O O O O O O O O

An hour and a half later, the phone rang.

Erik answered. "Dumas residence."

"Erik! Merry Christmas!"

"Meg. Good morning. And of course, Merry Christmas to you as well."

"I called to talk to our favorite diva. She didn't pick up at home or her cell. Is she there?"

He sat down. "Yes, but she's in the shower."

Meg chuckled into the phone. "Oh, I see... Well I was just wondering if there was anything I could bring. I know Christine said she had it covered, but you can never be too sure with her."

Erik laughed. "Yes, she can be full of surprises. I think we have everything though."

"Oh, alright. Well I guess I'll see you in a few hours!"

He cleared his throat. "Actually, while I have you on the phone, I was wondering your opinion on my asking Christine to..."

O O O O O O O O O O O

Christine shivered as she stepped out of the shower, and reached out to grab a towel. She was feeling amazing compared to earlier that morning.

She began to sing carols as she got ready for the day. She was just putting the last coat of mascara on when a deep male baritone joined her.

She turned around, a bright smile on her face. "Erik!"

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "My love, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" she replied.

"Are you feeling better?" he inquired.

She nodded. "Much. Your nasty potion actually worked."

He laughed. "So I was right about something?"

"Don't get used to it. It won't be happening very often."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait to open my presents."

She tapped him. "Nope, you're just going to have to wait, Cowboy. We had an agreement; not until everyone has gone home!"

His face fell. "But that's ten hours away! I just can't wait that long!"

Christine laughed. "You know, for a genius, you can be such a child at times."

He frowned. "Meg called while you were in the shower."

"And what did she want?" she asked, curling her eyelashes.

Erik watched with fascination. "That looks painful."

"Nothing to it," she replied, moving on to the other side.

"Why do you even use that? You don't need it," he said.

"We women want to look perfect for our men, that's why," she replied, completely forgetting her previous question.

Finishing, she gave a last run-over in the mirror before turning to him.

"I think you're already perfect," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

She deepened it before pulling away. "I think you're sweet; but you're still going to have to wait until later tonight."

Erik stood perplexed while she laughed and left the room. _How does she always know?_


	26. Chapter twenty five

**Yes, it's been forever. A lot has been keeping me from updating, including writer's block. I know you've been waiting very patiently, so I've written a longer chapter. Merry Christmas, no cliffhangers:)**

DING-DONG

"They're here!" Erik yelled down to Christine.

"I'm kinda busy in here!" she yelled back from the kitchen. "Can you get the door?"

"But you're closer!" he shouted his reply.

"ERIK! Get the door!"

He rolled his eyes as he walked downstairs. In truth, he would have done anything for her, but it was the principle of the matter. That and he liked the way the walls echoed when he yelled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Erik almost fell over as a tiny blonde launched herself into his arms. He looked helplessly at Patrick, who shrugged as he stepped inside.

"Where do you want 'em?" he asked, referring to the giant pile of boxes he was barely able to carry.

"Under the tree." Erik disentangled himself before reaching for a few. "These can go in the kitchen, I'll be right back to give you the grand tour." He began moving in that direction.

"Oh, yes!" Meg clapped.

"Stop!"

Erik complied, rolling his eyes again. _This is becoming quite a habit._

"No men allowed, Erik! You know the rule!"

He cleared his throat. "Christine, it's my house!"

"I don't care," she replied, "send Meg in with whatever unnecessary items she brought."

Meg smiled as she took the packages from him. "See ya later, guys!"

Erik looked at Patrick.

"Yes, it's going to be like this all day."

Erik opened his mouth.

"And yes, it's going to be a long one." He patted Erik's back.

"How 'bout that tour? This place is huge! I bet you've had some awesome parties here!"

Erik shrugged, and led him upstairs to the theatre room.

O O O O O O O O O O O

"Merry Christmas!" Christine cried as Meg entered the kitchen.

"Wow! This is awesome! I wish my kitchen was half of what this is!"

Christine laughed. "I know, it's every woman's dream."

Meg smiled. "So, whatcha cooking?"

Christine didn't say anything.

"Christine?"

She hid her face.

"You are cooking _something_, aren't you?"

Christine turned around, exasperated. "Meg! I'm the worst cook in the world! I've already burned the green bean casserole, and I'm scared to touch the turkey!"

Meg laughed. "Seriously, you have issues. This is not hard at all!"

"Meg! I'm running out of time and I know I'm going to ruin it! You have to help me!"

"Did someone call for help?"

They turned towards the voice.

"Oh Daniel! Thank God!" Christine ran to hug him.

Meg cocked her head. "I didn't hear the doorbell ring."

"Let myself in; I have a key. Now what's the problem?"

Christine explained the situation she had gotten herself into.

"And now I have this whole meal to cook and I'm running out of time!"

Debienne smiled. "Don't worry, I am a wonderful chef. Where is the turkey?"

Christine pointed to the defrosted bird.

"Alright, well baking will take too long. How about we fry it?"

"That sounds delicious! I haven't had fried turkey since I lived in the south. But how will we do it?"

"I'll run home and get my fryer, it won't take very long. Meg, you are a competent cook, are you not?"

She laughed and nodded.

"Good. You can start on the casserole."

He picked up a potato and handed it to Christine. "You are to peel these until I get back. Do not touch anything else!" He looked at Meg. "I'm trusting you to make sure she follows orders."

Meg laughed again. "Aye aye, sir!" she saluted.

"Alright, troops. I'll be back in ten minutes!"

"Thank you! You are my hero!" Christine cried, but he was already out the door.

O O O O O O O O O O O

By the time the Erik and Patrick came downstairs a couple hours later, there were wonderful smells coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Christine?" Erik asked.

"It's almost ready!" she yelled back. "Go sit at the table!"

They did what they were told, finding the dining room to be most elegant for the special occasion.

Erik stood up and walked back towards the noisy kitchen.

"Did Debienne ever show up?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Debienne commented.

"Erik! Stop being so nosy and sit down!"

He went back to Patrick. They both shook their heads in understanding.

There was another loud noise. Erik was about to stand up when the doors to the kitchen swung open.

Out came Debienne, Meg, and Christine, all carrying elegant platters adorned with delicious food.

This went on for another few minutes before they were all seated.

"Christine, this looks wonderful!" Erik exclaimed.

She blushed. "Actually, it wasn't-"

"Yes, Christine! I can't wait to dig in!" Debienne interrupted her.

She gave him a look. "Unfortunately I cannot take credit for this meal. You all know I have the cooking skills of a three-year old. Daniel was kind enough to rescue the food from me."

Meg smiled. "Oh come on, Christine. You're being modest. No one can peel potatoes like you!"

They all laughed.

Debienne led everyone in a prayer before they dug in.

O O O O O O O O O O O

A good while later, they were finished.

Meg placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm stuffed!"

"Yes, that was wonderful," Erik agreed.

"Well I hope you saved room for dessert," Debienne said.

Patrick shook his head. "As good as that sounds, I think it'll be a while before I can eat again."

"I agree," Meg replied.

"I know! Let's open presents while we wait for our food to settle!" Christine exclaimed.

Erik laughed. "You're such a child. I can't believe how impatient you are."

She frowned. "You're one to talk. Besides, Christmas is supposed to bring out the inner child in you! Last one there's a rotten egg!"

She ran to the living room, with Erik quickly on her heels.

They sat down, waiting patiently for the others to follow; which they did, laughing their heads off.

Christine ignored them. "I'm the elf!"

Erik laughed at her.

She frowned and grabbed a box. "Ok, this one's for Meg!" She handed it over.

Meg shook it. "I wonder what it is..." She then proceeded to take her time, delicately undoing the tape.

"Oh, come on!" Christine exclaimed. "Rip it!"

Meg laughed and complied.

"Wow! A card!"

Erik smiled. "Open it."

She did, and paused to read it.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

Erik nodded.

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

"Erik's offered to pay for our honeymoon!"

"That's awesome!" Christine smiled.

"oh my God!" Patrick yelled, moving to hug his love.

"Yes, anywhere in the world you desire, however expensive. Money is no factor."

Meg ran to hug him.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to us!"

Patrick moved to shake his hand. "Thanks, man. We definitely owe you."

Erik shook his head. "Don't think anything of it."

Christine smiled at him and went for a larger box.

"Daniel!"

The old man moved forward to receive his gift.

Christine watched him anxiously. "Open it!"

He did. "A card!"

"I'm sensing a theme," Meg commented.

"Oh thank you, my dear. This is wonderful!"

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

He held it up. "A $100 gift certificate to Mike's Greenhouse!"

Christine hugged him. "I know how much you like gardening!"

"I can't wait to use it!"

Erik moved forward and grabbed a box before Christine could return to the tree. "Patrick."

He excitedly opened it. "Yes! Guitar Hero 3! Thanks Christine!"

"I'm giving you time to practice, because you're so going down!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "Yeah right! I can beat you any day!"

Meg laughed at them. "We all know I'm the champion!"

"In your dreams!" Patrick replied.

"Alright, this one is for Erik." Christine handed him a red and white box.

He looked at her briefly before tearing the paper off and opening the box.

"A card, how nice," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, open it."

He did so and smiled.

"What is it?" asked Meg.

"Three hours of studio time, already paid for!" he exclaimed.

Christine moved into his arms. "Thank you, my love, this is wonderful!"

She smiled. "I thought it would be nice to finally have your music recorded."

He kissed her. "It's perfect; I love it."

"I love you," she said.

"And I you," he replied.

O O O O O O O O O O O

They continued on until the floor under the tree was empty.

"Alright, who's ready for dessert?" Christine asked.

"I'll help," replied Erik.

"You just want to go in the kitchen," she said.

He smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."

She sighed. "Fine, I need help anyway."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and took out a mouth-watering chocolate cake. He tried not to let it distract him.

"Oh, there's something else," he said.

She looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked.

He grinned, and she knew immediately he was up to something.

"I have something to ask you," he said.

She went back to the refrigerator. "You can ask me anything," she replied.

He grabbed her arm. "No, you don't understand. I have something to ask you."

She nodded. "And? I told you, you can ask me anything.

He shook his head. "No, something important. Some might say life-altering."

She tilted her head. "What are you playing at?"

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Something life-altering," he replied, getting down on one knee.

She gasped, backing into the refrigerator. Her hands came up to her mouth and she knew what he was going to ask.

"Christine," he said.

"Erik," she replied.

He took her hand in his. Her mind screamed. _It's happening!_

"I bought something for this special occasion."

"I know. There's a little box in your hand."

"Yes. Would you like to see what's in it?"

"Is that your question?"

"Well, that and..." He opened the box.

A shiny silver key gleamed back at her.

"Would you like a key to my house? You know, for emergencies." He stood up.

She gasped. "What?"

"Yeah. Emergencies. It'd be nice to know that you have one too."

She stared at him. "Emergencies?" She was baffled.

He grinned. "Yeah, like not knowing whether this was safe or not," he lifted her hand up.

There, gleaming proudly upon her left ring finger was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"What-"

"I mean, I wouldn't want something to happen to my fiance's engagement ring. This way, I'll know it's safe in our house."

She was literally speechless.

He got back down on one knee.

"Christine Daae, my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh Erik! YES!" she screamed and jumped into his arms.

"OH MY GOD!" The rest of the party burst through the kitchen doors.

"Congratulations!" Debienne yelled.

The energy of the room was soaring and everyone was talking excitedly, but Erik could have cared less. All of his attention was on the woman in his arms.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She kissed him. "Always."


End file.
